A Bela e a Fera
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Coloque no seu caldeirão de prata: um clássico da literatura,uma ruiva pimentinha,um maroto apaixonado,um pedido impossível,um duende verde,uma feiticeira maluca e... Voilá! Dias depois temos a história de como Lily e James finalmente se entenderam!
1. Prólogo

**N/a**: _Estou postando essa fic hoje como um singelo presente de aniversário para a Nanda (_conhecida por aqui como Yuufu_), uma amiga muito especial para mim e muito querida. Nanda: Parabéns pelo seu dia! Se eu pudesse te dava uma mansão de presente, mas você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho, flor! Pelo menos até concluirmos nosso plano 'Vegas', sabe? rsrsrs Amo-te! xD_

* * *

**A Bela e a Fera**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Era uma vez num país distante um jovem príncipe que vivia num reluzente castelo. Embora tivesse tudo o que quisesse, o príncipe era mimado, egoísta e grosseiro._

_Mas numa noite de inverno uma velha mendiga veio ao castelo e ofereceu a ele uma simples rosa, em troca de abrigo para o frio. Repugnado pela feiúra dela, o príncipe zombou da oferta e mandou a velhinha embora. Porém ela o aconselhou a não se deixar enganar pelas aparências, pois a beleza está no interior das pessoas. E quando ele voltou a expulsá-la, ela se transformou numa bela feiticeira._

_O príncipe tentou se desculpar, mas era tarde demais, pois ela percebeu que não havia amor no coração dele e como castigo, ela o transformou numa fera horrenda e rogou uma praga no castelo e em todos que lá viviam._

_Envergonhado de sua monstruosa aparência, a Fera se escondeu no castelo com um espelho mágico que era sua única janela para o mundo exterior. A rosa que ela ofereceu era encantada, iria florescer até o 21º ano._

_Se ele aprendesse a amar alguém e fosse retribuído na época que a última pétala caísse, então o feitiço estaria desfeito. Senão, ele estaria condenado a permanecer Fera para sempre._

_Com o passar dos anos ele caiu em desespero e perdeu toda a esperança, pois quem seria capaz de amar um... Monstro?_

* * *

**Nota dos Personagens**:

- Sabe Sirius, eu gostaria de entender essa sua obsessão pela Bela e a Fera... Tenho certeza que o meu psicólogo, _o adorável __doutor Stanley_, teria uma ótima teoria sobre tamanha fascinação por um conto infantil trouxa.

- Mas a Bela e a Fera é incrível, Lucy! E nem você pode negar que é uma história interessante e divertida.

- Claro que posso! Principalmente porque eu tenho trauma da Bela e a Fera desde os meus três anos de idade que não melhorou nada com a '_excursãozinha_' que você promoveu no nosso último ano em Hogwarts!

- Olá vocês dois...

- Aluado! À que devemos a honra de sua presença?

- Estou aqui só para lembrar que vocês dois estão (_mais uma vez_) fugindo do assunto!

- Hum... Sério?

- E qual deveria ser o assunto aqui, _lobinho_?

- Lucy!

- Desculpe! Qual deveria ser o assunto, _Remmie_?

- É, qual deveria ser?

- A intenção do prólogo é fazer uma breve apresentação sobre o que vai ser a história.

(silêncio)

- Eu fiz isso ali em cima Aluado... Começa no '_Era uma vez num país distante..._'.

- Sirius, _aquilo ali _é a 'idéia central' do nosso presente para a Lily e o James? Péssimo...

- Basicamente sim... Espera aí... O que vocês dois têm contra a Bela e a Fera?

- Tenho que falar novamente ou essa pergunta é só para o Remito?

- Pode ser só para o Remus.

- Nada contra a Bela e a Fera, Sirius... Mas acho que vocês deveriam usar o espaço para contar _o que é_ esse presente!

- A Lucy já faz isso nas próximas páginas Aluado...

- Verdade, eu faço isso.

- É mesmo... Você escreveu enquanto _discutia_ com o Sirius na Igreja...

- Hei, o que estão fazendo?

- LILY?

- Sim, Lucy, sou eu. E o que é isso aqui?

- Nada.

- Como nada Sirius? É um caderno? Um livro? Vocês estão escrevendo um livro?

- Remus, faz alguma coisa...

- Certo, hum... Lily, aquele ali no palco é o James?

- Ai Merlin... É.

- _O que_ ele está fazendo?

- Imitando um hipogrifo com epilepsia?

- Na verdade parece que ele está dançando com o garçom, Lily querida...

- Eu o proibi de beber qualquer coisa antes da valsa!

- Você deveria ir resgatar o Pontas, Lis. Antes que ele passe mais vergonha na própria festa de casamento.

- E devia cortar o bolo também. Sério, estou morrendo de vontade de comer chocolate.

- Bolo! Ótima idéia, Lu. Vem comigo.

- Claro! Tchau meninos...

(silêncio)

- E o James?

- Vamos lá, Aluado.

- Separá-lo do garçom?

- Claro que não! Vamos tirar umas fotos...


	2. Um presente para a posteridade

**A Bela e a Fera**

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – Um presente para a posteridade**

Se eu fosse contar todas as aventuras e desventuras que eu e meus amigos Sirius Black e Remus Lupin passamos para juntar Lily Evans e James Potter, precisaria de muito mais do que esta tarde, na verdade eu precisaria de meses inteiros dedicados somente a isso.

Então decidi relatar apenas nossa última aventura... Tenho que ser rápida, pois daqui a algumas horas minha melhor amiga vai entrar nessa Igreja toda vestida de branco... Eu deveria estar supervisionando a decoração, mas Remus garantiu que faz isso por mim...

_Por nós._

Sirius, o que você quer?

_Te ajudar._

Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Sei contar muito bem sozinha.

_Mas você não teria conseguido nada sem a minha ajuda especial. Aliás, meu plano, minha ajuda, meu livro..._

Ok, ok. Já entendi. Você pode AJUDAR, mas quem vai contar a história serei eu.

_Por enquanto pode ser. Se eu achar necessário..._

Você não tem que achar necessário, a idéia é minha e...

**Crianças. Parem de brigar. E se vocês continuarem a puxar o caderno assim um da mão do outro, James e Lily não terão presente de casamento.**

Remus, fala para o seu amigo...

_Não, fala para a sua amiga..._

**Silêncio! Os dois. Sirius, a Lucy vai contar a história! Lucy, o Sirius vai te ajudar quando achar necessário! E agora se eu vir vocês dois agindo como duas crianças novamente eu pego esse caderno de vocês e conto a história eu mesmo!!!**

_Aluado, você é muito chato._

É. Muito chato mesmo.

**Enfim vocês concordaram em alguma coisa...**

Sim, sim. Vamos parar de brigas, Sirius. O que meus afilhadinhos vão pensar quando lerem esse caderno?

_Correção: Nossos afilhados._

Sirius, você podia me deixar em paz, não? A Lily é minha melhor amiga. EU serei a madrinha dos filhinhos dela.

_Sem problemas. Eu serei o PADRINHO dos filhos do meu melhor amigo._

Eu não quero dividir meus afilhados com alguém assim... Como você.

_Harry vai ter orgulho do padrinho dele._

Harry?

_É o nome que o Pontas e eu escolhemos para o primeiro filho dele com a Lily. Vai ser o apanhador do time. O segundo filho vai ser o batedor e o nome dele será..._

Que absurdo! Pois saiba, que a primeira gravidez da Lily será uma linda menina que vai se chamar Lucy. Em homenagem a madrinha maravilhosa dela!

_É lógico que não..._

**Só voltei aqui para lembrá-los da idéia central desse 'presente para a posteridade' como diz a Lucy: Contar nossa última aventura para unir esses dois malucos que entram nessa Igreja daqui a quatro horas para se casar.**

_Só quatro horas?_

É bom parar de me atrapalhar, Sirius. Senão isso não vai ficar pronto.

_Eu não te atrapalho._

Você só me atrapalha. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Querida Lucy Evans Potter (_ou Harry James Potter_), aqui quem fala (_na verdade escreve... liga não, essa sua madrinha não é muito certa das idéias mesmo_) bom, quem lhe escreve é sua linda madrinha – como o idiota do seu padrinho teve a bondade de contar antes – Lucy Brigitte Eyelesbarrow. _Mas POR MERLIN, só a chame de Lucy__._ Exatamente, não agüento escutar meu sobrenome e sua mãe certamente lhe contará muitas vezes essa história...

_Mas não é sobre isso que queremos falar._

Na verdade tenho que concordar com o Sirius. Viemos aqui para contar nossa última aventura para unir seus pais. _Você tem a impressão de já ter lido isso umas três vezes?_ Não importa. Agora ela tem certeza sobre o que se trata.

Estávamos em nosso sétimo ano. Ou seja, o último para tentarmos resolver uma história que se desenrolava desde o nosso quarto ano em Hogwarts: Lily Evans sair com James Potter.

_Pode parecer simples, mas não era. Lily simplesmente tinha uma aversão terrível ao seu pai._ Tudo fingimento, a meu ver. Lily, não tente me matar quando ler isso, você sabe que era minha opinião, não? Enfim, James convidava Lily para ir a Hogsmead em todos os nossos passeios desde o quarto ano. _ Sim, sua madrinha é mesmo repetitiva._ SIRIUS! _ Desculpe._

Lily tinha acordado surpreendentemente bem disposta naquela linda manhã de sexta-feira. Estávamos a caminho do Salão Principal para tomar nosso café da manhã quando ouvimos '_aquele_' famoso bom dia...

- Bom dia, meu Lírio! – gritou James.

- Eu não estou te escutando, Potter!

- Está sim, meu anjo ruivo.

- Você é apenas uma ilusão da minha mente perturbada.

- Você não tem uma mente perturbada, ruivinha. Quer dizer, na verdade tem. Mas só porque insiste em fugir de mim.

Lily finalmente parou no meio do corredor.

- Se alguém aqui tem a mente perturbada, é você, seu energúmeno!

- Oh. Você estava me escutando então?

Lily encarou James com os olhos faiscando. Eu mesma morria de medo desse olhar 'quero te matar, Potter' da ruivinha.

- Suma da minha frente, Potter. Antes que eu te transforme em alguma coisa feia, grudenta e terrível!

Sirius e eu que estávamos perto do casal quase não conseguíamos segurar a risada. Como James não fez nada, Lily se apressou em exclamar:

- Oh! Como eu sou idiota, não posso te transformar em um 'James Potter', por que... Você já é 'James Potter'! Que cabeça a minha... – Ela deu um tapa na testa e recomeçou a andar.

- Ruivinha, eu só queria te fazer uma proposta. – James não desistia!

- Deixe-me ver se adivinho. Amanhã é nosso último passeio em Hogsmead e você quer que eu vá com você? – Lily perguntou sem olhar para trás.

- Quase isso.

Lily parou tão abruptamente e James também que Sirius e eu quase batemos neles, mas o Sirius nos desviou a tempo e conseguimos evitar o desastre.

- Não posso acreditar! Finalmente uma pergunta diferente?

- Uma proposta. – James falou ajeitando os óculos.

- Que tipo de proposta, Potter?

- Então você está interessada, ruiva?

- Nenhum pouco. Mas quero encerrar logo esse assunto pra ver se você me deixa em paz.

- Senta comigo no café da manhã que eu te conto.

- Era só o que me faltava! – Lily exclamou nervosa. – Nem pensar, Potter. – E já recomeçava a andar quando James a segurou pelo braço.

- É importante pra mim. Mas eu queria ter um pouco de... _Privacidade_, entende? – Fez a pergunta olhando para nós.

- Tudo bem. _Nós_ entendemos, não é Sirius? A gente se vê na primeira aula, Lis. – Falei puxando Sirius pela mão.

Viramos um corredor e Sirius me fez parar.

- Eu quero saber sobre a conversa deles. – Sirius falou olhando para os lados.

- E o que você sugere _cérebro_? – Perguntei impaciente – O James quer conversar a sós com a Lily.

- Escutar escondido. Me ajuda aqui.

Segurei a mochila do Sirius enquanto ele batia com a varinha em um pergaminho encardido. _Que calúnia! Nunca se refira assim ao Mapa do Maroto, uma de nossas maiores preciosidades!_ Um bem tão valioso que foi confiscado pelo Filch e vocês nem tiveram tempo de pegá-lo de volta! _Isso é outra história..._ Ok. Então me deixe contar 'essa' história, sim? _Fique à vontade, Lucy._ Obrigada.

Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. O Mapa do Maroto mostra a localização de todas as pessoas em Hogwarts e rapidamente Sirius encontrou James e Lily.

- Estão na Torre de Astronomia.

- Ótimo. Lá é fácil de se esconder. – Falei animada e rumei para a Torre.

- Como você sabe? – Sirius perguntou curioso ao me alcançar.

- Lá tem um armário de vassouras, bem na entrada. E eu já... Hum... Fiquei meio que... Hã... _Presa_ lá dentro.

- Presa?

- Sim. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

_Não quer aproveitar e me explicar agora em que 'circunstâncias' você ficou presa naquele armário de vassouras?_

Não, não quero, Sirius. _Ok então..._

Chegamos rápido na Torre de Astronomia. Por sorte, parecia que James ainda não tinha conversado com Lily. Sem perder tempo, entramos no armário de vassouras e passamos a espiar por uma fresta.

Lily estava tendo certa dificuldade para convencer Amus Diggory, um amigo nosso da Corvinal, que estava tudo bem com ela e que só pretendia conversar civilizadamente com James. Depois de algum tempo ele se deu por vencido.

- Sujeitinho difícil, hein?

- Todos nessa escola sabem o tanto que você me aborrece, Potter. As pessoas até se preocupam quando me vêem sozinha contigo.

- Tudo sua culpa. Se não fugisse tanto de mim...

- Está bem. – Ela interrompeu. – O que você queria conversar comigo? Temos aula daqui a pouco, sabia?

- Vou direto ao ponto. Amanhã é nosso último passeio em Hogsmead e como eu sei que se te convidar pra ir comigo você vai recusar, quero te fazer uma proposta.

- Sim?

- Se você ficar hoje o dia todo sem gritar comigo, eu não te aborreço mais. Nunca mais. – Falou pausadamente. – Do contrário, você vai amanhã à Hogsmead comigo, como amigos mesmo. Digo, sem as correntes e todas aquelas coisas...

_Isso eu vou ter que te explicar Harry._ Ou Lucy... _Sim, Harry ou Lucy. No sexto ano, nós já estávamos cansados das insistências de James e das recusas da Lily e amarramos os dois durante um passeio em Hogsmead._ Lembrando que nem o pobre do James sabia da nossa armação. _Mas foi ele quem levou a culpa. A ruiva não quis nem ouvir nossas desculpas... Até hoje ela pensa que foi James quem nos 'subornou' pra amarrarmos eles..._ E até hoje eu sofro com os sintomas dos gritos da Lily em meu ouvido. Porque fui eu quem os amarrou. E a Lily para se soltar usou uns feitiços malucos que mandou os dois para a ala hospitalar por três dias!

Agora voltando à fatídica véspera de passeio em Hogsmead. Lily ficou algum tempo parada apenas observando James.

- Nunca mais nem me chama de 'meu lírio'?

- Exatamente. É só você ficar o dia todo sem gritar comigo.

James estendeu a mão e Lily ficou parada.

- Como vou saber que você vai cumprir com a sua palavra, Potter?

- Confiando em mim?

- Não. Precisamos de testemunhas.

Nesse momento eu saí do armário de vassouras.

- Ah, vocês estão aí. Lis, as aulas já vão começar, estava louca à sua procura.

- Mas já na Torre de Astronomia? – Falou Sirius aparecendo atrás de mim. – Achei que esse era um local de encontro para casais mais avançados... Digo, que pelo menos já passaram da fase 'me chame pelo meu sobrenome'...

Lily ficou vermelha e James parecia querer fuzilar o amigo com os olhos. Mas ele logo se acalmou e virou sorrindo para Lily.

- Já tem suas testemunhas, Lily.

- É Evans! Tudo bem eu aceito, Potter.

- Aceita o quê? – Perguntei me fingindo de desentendida.

- Não se faça de boba, Lucy. – Lily falou divertida. – Acha que eu não sei que vocês estavam escondidos dentro daquele armário?

- Ah... Sabia?

- Na verdade não. Mas acabei de confirmar.

James e Sirius riram e eu fiquei com a maior cara de idiota, sem saber o que dizer. _O que acontece com grande freqüência... Lembra aquele dia que você deu um beijo no rosto do Ranhoso achando que era eu só porque tínhamos colado uma peruca por cima daquele cabelo oleoso dele?_ Ele estava com as roupas da Grifinória também... E você disse que estaria me esperando perto do Salgueiro Lutador! _A cena foi hilária! 'Sirius, muito obrigada por salvar a minha vida na aula de poções!' e um beijo no rosto do Ranhoso... Ai, ai... Eu adoro a sua espontaneidade!_ SIRIUS! _Foi hilár..._

**Remus Lupin assumindo o comando da narração. A Lucy ficou furiosa e começou a perseguir Sirius pela Igreja. Ele tropeçou em alguns enfeites e caiu no chão. A Lucy caiu por cima dele e no processo enfiou a varinha dela no olho do Almofadinhas.**

**Tente imaginar a cena... Está um pouco pior do que isso! A Lucy está tentando fazer um curativo no olho do Sirius, mas ela é uma péssima enfermeira. O pior é que o tempo está passando... Acho que isso não vai ficar pronto até a hora do casamento.**

**Vou ter que ajudar a Lucy a salvar o Sirius...**

A situação já está sob controle. _Lógico, não é seu olho que está furado!_ Assim você me ofende, Sirius! Meu curativo está perfeito! _Prefeito? Se não fosse o Aluado te ajudar, nem olho eu teria mais!_ Exagerado! _Está doendo, sabia?_ Oh! Coitadinho! Agora cala a boca, Sirius. Seu olho não tem a menor importância nessa narração! _Hei!_

Querida Lucy, ou querido Harry. Desculpe-nos esses incidentes, ok? Vou voltar à história.

Lily e James selaram o acordo e Sirius e eu fomos as testemunhas. Estava nos termos do acordo que James podia provocá-la o quanto fosse. Ela só tinha que se controlar pra não gritar!

Simples assim. Valia soco, tapa, pontapé, chute, puxar o cabelo, quebrar os óculos, quebrar um braço, arrancar os olhos, perfurar um rim, cortar os dedos, decepar as pernas... _Como você está violenta, Lucy!_ Você não viu nada! Enfim, valia tudo, menos gritos.

Mas esse era um ponto fraco da Lily: Gritar.

Fomos para a primeira aula do dia, Transfiguração, com a professora McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall é, além de vice-diretora, a professora mais severa de toda a Hogwarts. No inicio do nosso sétimo ano, ela havia proibido que James sentasse a menos de três metros da ruivinha, de tanto que ele aborrecia minha amiga e o tanto que ela não se controlava e logo começava a gritar.

As discussões entre Lily e James eram famosas, e certamente serão contadas durante muitas gerações naquela escola. Nosso professor de poções, Slughorn também tinha tomado a mesma precaução, mas por outro motivo: Lily era, de longe, sua mais brilhante aluna, e sua preferida também. _Ou seja: ninguém podia aborrecer a doce Lily..._ Exato.

Isso diminuía muito as chances da Lily gritar com James, já que Transfiguração e Poções eram as únicas aulas que eles teriam juntos naquela sexta-feira.

_Bem que o Pontas podia ter feito essa proposta no dia anterior, aulas de Feitiços, DCAT e Herbologia! Aulas perfeitas pra ele provocar a Lily..._

Teria facilitado tanto nosso trabalho...

Como previsto, as duas aulas passaram sem o menor transtorno, James não teve a menor oportunidade de se aproximar da ruivinha.

Na hora do almoço perguntamos a ele o que pretendia fazer a respeito.

- Agir naturalmente. Sempre funcionou, porque não funcionaria logo hoje?

- Deixa de ser idiota, James. – Falei exasperada – A Lily está com a guarda levantada, é claro que se você agir normalmente ela vai agüentar o máximo pra explodir só amanhã!

- Será?

- Você tem alguma dúvida?

- O que vocês sugerem? – Ele olhou de mim para Sirius esperando uma solução imediata.

O que, é lógico, não aconteceu.

Sentei de volta no meu lugar em frente aos marotos e me concentrei no meu suco de abóbora. Tinha que haver uma alternativa, alguma coisa que fizesse a Lily não perceber que estava gritando.

- E se você desse um susto nela? – Sirius perguntou com uma ponta de orgulho na voz. Certamente imaginando que era a idéia mais genial que alguém poderia ter.

_E não era? _Claro que não, tanto que o próprio Remus a colocou por terra.

- Se o James der um susto na Lily, ela não vai estar gritando '_com ele'_, Sirius. Vai estar gritando '_dele_'.

- Não dá no mesmo, Aluado?

- A Lily pode querer contestar isso depois. – Eu mesma respondi.

- Vocês estão pensando em fazer os dois ficarem juntos em Hogsmead como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante pra Lily perceber que gosta do James.

- E não é Aluado? – James perguntou surpreso.

- O mais difícil vai ser convencer a Lily que você é uma boa pessoa, que você não a quer por ela ser apenas um desafio, que você gosta dela _como_ ela é e pelo _o que_ ela é.

Nós três abrimos a boca estupefatos.

- Que profundo isso, Aluado! – Sirius falou ainda de queixo caído em tom de quem não prestara atenção a uma só palavra.

_Nem foi mesmo preciso, você prestou atenção por nós dois, tanto que sabe reproduzir exatamente todos os diálogos..._

Sirius, eu estou usando um feitiço de memória pra isso! Você sabe muito bem que é quase impossível lembrar tão exatamente de cada detalhe. Nem mesmo eu conseguiria...

_Ah, é só isso? Um simples feitiço? Hum, qualquer um poderia contar essa história então..._

Lógico que não! As memórias são _minhas_. Ninguém poderia contar uma história com as _minhas memórias_.

_Uh! Tudo bem então._

**E aí? Já está quase pronto?**

Claro que não, lobinho! Nem chegamos à biblioteca ainda!

**Qual das bibliotecas?**

A de Hogwarts.

**Oh Merlin! Acho melhor vocês se apressarem ou desistirem de vez, nesse ritmo não vai dar tempo!**

_Deixa de ser pessimista, Aluado!_

É. E pára de nos interromper, desse jeito a gente não vai _mesmo_ conseguir terminar!

**Ah, claro, não vão terminar por causa das minhas interrupções! Não é porque vocês dois toda hora fogem do assunto...**

Remus...

**Ok, fui...**

Ai, essas interrupções me tiram o fio da meada... Deixe-me ver... Ah, sim. Como eu estava contando, Remus jogou um balde de água fria em nossos planos. _Ele é especialista nisso..._ Realmente!

No dia seguinte seria nosso último passeio a Hogsmead, mas a semana seguinte seria nossa última semana em Hogwarts! Esse passeio tinha que ser definitivo para que a Lily abrisse os olhos e confessasse que amava o James.

Caso contrário, eles podiam nunca mais se ver! Precisávamos de medidas drásticas! E medidas drásticas pediam uma visita urgente à biblioteca!

- Parece a Lily falando. – James arregalou os olhos.

- Podemos arranjar algum feitiço que faça a Lily perceber ou confessar que ama você! – Falei sorrindo.

- Sabe... É uma boa idéia Lucy. – Remus finalmente concordou em alguma coisa. – A biblioteca de Hogwarts tem resposta pra todas as perguntas.

- Eu não acredito que você também foi afetada pelo vírus: 'biblioteca é a salvação'! Eu não agüento mais isso!

- Nem todo mundo nasce com o seu incrível dom de não estudar e se sair bem nas provas, Sirius. E também a maioria dos estudantes se importam com os resultados dos NIEM´s.

- Eu também me importo. Mas tenho uma inteligência superdotada e não preciso dessa obsessão...

- Tudo bem Lucy, vamos ignorar os discursos arrogantes do Almofadinhas. – Remus interrompeu fazendo James e eu rirmos. – Temos que dividir as tarefas. James e eu nos ocupamos de fazer a Lily gritar com ele e você fica responsável por encontrar alguma coisa na biblioteca pra abrir os olhos da ruiva.

- Ótimo! – Concordei animada.

- E eu?

- Não precisamos de você Sirius, muito obrigada.

- Hei! Eu vou ajudar mesmo que não queiram. Vou pra biblioteca com você Lucy!

Fiz minha pior cara de enterro, mas ninguém se importou. No final até concordaram que a ajuda do cachorro-mor de Hogwarts seria muito útil. _E realmente foi._ Sem comentários!

_Passamos horas naquela biblioteca!_ Depois de mais ou menos trinta 'minutos', Sirius encontrou um livro. _Não Lucy, estávamos na biblioteca! Você queria que eu encontrasse um TREM?_ Então, como estava contando... Sirius sorriu ao abrir o livro e começou a ler em voz alta:

**- **Era uma vez num país distante um jovem príncipe que vivia num reluzente castelo. Embora tivesse tudo o que quisesse, o príncipe era mimado, egoísta e grosseiro. Mas numa noite de inverno uma velha mendiga veio ao castelo e ofereceu a ele uma simples rosa, em troca de abrigo para o frio. Repugnado pela feiúra dela, o príncipe zombou da oferta e mandou a velhinha embora. Porém ela...

- Sirius, eu já conheço a história da Bela e a Fera.

- Lucy, você é tão estraga-prazeres quanto o Remus!

- Saiba que me comparar ao Remus é elogio, Sirius.

Ele não se importou com meus protestos e continuou lendo o prólogo do livro... Girei os olhos e saí bufando para outro corredor. Mas era incrível, por mais que eu me esforçasse não conseguia encontrar nada de proveitoso. Um _veritasserum_ seria ótimo, se a Lily não resolvesse me matar depois...

Voltei ao corredor em que tinha deixado Sirius na esperança de que ele tivesse encontrado alguma coisa. Mera ilusão. Ele estava sentado no chão, encostado em uma prateleira, com as pernas cruzadas e o livro da Bela e a Fera apoiado nos joelhos.

- Sirius! – Repreendi com as mãos na cintura.

Com o susto que ele levou, quase jogou o livro longe.

- Você é louca garota?

- Sim.

- Eu já sabia... – Ele respondeu mal-humorado.

- Vai ou não vai me ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa pra ajudar o seu amigo James?

- Você já não está fazendo isso? Porque não me deixa ler em paz?

Eu arregalei os olhos, completamente pasma.

- Sirius, é _a Bela e a Fera_!

- E daí?

_A Lucy deu um grito de nervoso e saiu bufando da biblioteca. Eu fiquei ali, parado, completamente sem entender a reação dela._

Sem entender? Nós tínhamos pouquíssimas horas pra fazer a Lily gritar com o James e, se conseguíssemos isso, teríamos um único dia pra fazer minha amiga ruiva admitir que gostava dele.

Entrei no salão comunal da grifinória e me sentei emburrada ao lado de Remus, que lia concentradamente um livro de feitiços e me olhou assustado.

- O que foi?

- O Sirius. – Respondi simplesmente.

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – Remus pousou o livro no colo e tirou os óculos de leitura.

Pausa. O Remus usa óculos de leitura. E fica um charme com aquele ar intelectual que só ele tem... _Cada coisa que eu tenho que ouvir..._ Porque quer, eu não estou entrando nesses detalhes pra _você_ ler e sim pra minha afilhada saber o tipo de padrinho que ela perdeu só porque você chantageou o James. _Eu não..._ Ah, chantageou sim. Ninguém em plenas faculdades mentais escolheria você no lugar do Remus pra ser padrinho! _Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder._

- Está encantado por um livro trouxa da Bela e a Fera!

- Livro trouxa na biblioteca de Hogwarts?

- Ah, sei lá! _Deve_ ser trouxa, eu nunca vi história da Bela e a Fera no mundo mágico.

Remus sorriu.

- E porque isso está te irritando tanto? Você tem algum trauma de infância com a Bela e a Fera?

- Como você adivinhou? – Perguntei com os olhos arregalados. – Quando eu tinha três anos de idade um livro da Bela e a Fera, imenso e pesado, cheio de figuras, caiu de uma prateleira na minha cabeça.

- Ah... Foi aí então que você ficou assim, meio _afetada_. – Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura, admirada e ele logo mudou de assunto. – Mas então, qual o problema do Sirius ler a Bela e a Fera?

_É! Qual o problema?_

- Nós precisamos achar algum feitiço, poção, qualquer coisa e o Sirius fica lá, brincando!

- Não é você que vive dizendo que não depende dele pra nada?

- Remus, você está sempre irritantemente certo. – Falei dando um suspiro cansado. – Mas eu não consegui achar nada de bom por lá... E o Sirius podia ser útil ao menos _uma_ vez naquela vida dele!

Remus sorriu de canto e balançou a cabeça.

- Se serve pra te consolar, nós conseguimos fazer a ruiva gritar com o James.

- Sério? – Perguntei muito mais animada.

- Sério. Eu comecei a conversar com ela aqui no salão comunal pra distraí-la e James se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- E ela gritou?

- Sim. Nem percebeu que tinha gritado. O James está com as marcas dos dedos dela no rosto, mas diz que valeu a pena.

- Bem, meio caminho andado... – Falei levantando do sofá.

- Vai voltar pra biblioteca?

- Não, vou tomar um banho... Vamos ver se o Sirius traz alguma coisa útil de lá.

Subi para o dormitório feminino e encontrei Lily sentada na cama dela com o olhar perdido.

- O que foi ruiva?

- Eu consegui resistir a três anos de convites do Potter pra ir à Hogsmead e no meu último passeio... Fracassei.

- Fracassou? – Perguntei desentendida.

- Não se finja de boba, o Remus estava lendo lá no salão comunal e já deve ter te contado. – Ela falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Já contou sim, mas eu não sei por que você diz que _fracassou_.

- Porque eu vou ter que ir com o Potter pra Hogsmead.

- Lis não precisa ficar tão tensa. O James não vai te forçar a nada, você sabe disso. Desfrute da companhia agradável e divertida dele e vocês voltarão pra Hogwarts sãos e salvos.

Lily deu um sorrisinho irônico e se deitou na cama.

Eu entendi o recado de que a conversa estava encerrada e fui pro banheiro tomar meu banho. Como já estava anoitecendo, depois que saí do banho Lily e eu descemos para o Salão Principal pra jantar.

Os marotos apareceram logo depois, mas não sentaram junto com a gente.

- Lily me prometa que vai ser ao menos sociável com o James.

- Não vou te prometer nada. O Potter é imprevisível!

- Você aceitou a aposta porque quis...

Lily não me respondeu. Eu fiquei uma porção de minutos encarando minha amiga esperando alguma manifestação, mas ela continuou comendo como se eu nem estivesse ali.

É, parece que todo mundo tinha tirado o dia pra me irritar... Logo fiquei brava com a atitude da Lily e resolvi ficar o resto do jantar em silêncio. _Missão Impossível pra você, não?_ Com certeza. Quando eu não agüentava mais me refrear cada vez que abria a boca, decidi que iria me sentar com os marotos. Olhei a minha volta no Salão Principal, mas só o Rabicho continuava por lá.

Levantei em silêncio e subi sozinha para a Torre da Grifinória. O salão comunal estava quase que completamente vazio. James e Remus estavam conversando perto da lareira e Sirius estava lendo.

Não, você não leu errado. O _Remus_ estava conversando e o _Sirius_ estava lendo. E lendo aquele livro infantil que ele tinha arranjado. Não havia mais ninguém no salão comunal além deles. Me sentei propositalmente entre James e Remus pra atrapalhar a conversa deles.

_Chaaaaaata..._

- Não, nós não nos importamos Lucy. – James falou com um sorriso e apontando o lugar que eu acabara de sentar.

- Que bom. E então, o que vamos fazer amanhã pra Lily perceber que gosta de você?

- Isso não era _sua_ tarefa?

- Até era, mas... O Sirius não me ajudou em nada. Eu sei que falei que faria sozinha, mas não custava nada ele me ajudar.

- E por causa disso saiu toda nervosinha da biblioteca. – Falou Sirius levantando, finalmente, os olhos do livro.

Naquele momento Lily entrou no salão comunal e parou de frente pra mim.

- Porque você saiu do salão principal sem me esperar e nem falar comigo?

- A Lucy está meio estressada hoje... – O Remus comentou com um sorrisinho esperando que eu o contradissesse.

O que eu não fiz.

- Estou mesmo. _Vocês_ me estressam. – Falei sorrindo também.

- Se você recebesse hoje a visita da feiticeira que transformou o príncipe em fera, acho que você não a trataria bem também e seria transformada em uma fera horrenda!

Eu encarei o Sirius alarmada. Não era possível que ele estivesse mesmo falando sério. Virei a cabeça devagar pra observar a reação de Lily, James e Remus e cada um tinha uma expressão mais estranha no rosto.

- Essa é a hora que a gente ri, pergunta o que foi que ele bebeu ou interna de vez? – Lily perguntou um pouco aturdida.

- Abra sua mente, Lily. – Sirius falou rindo. – Imagine: Você seria a Bela, o _James_ seria a Fera, o Remus Certinho Lupin seria o relógio falante, eu seria o candelabro, e a Lucy... A Lucy seria o guarda-roupas.

- Eu não sou gorda!

- Tudo bem, então você seria a chaleira.

- A Lucy não tem nada de sensata... – Falou Lily.

- Ah! Lucy, nem em uma personagem a gente consegue te encaixar!

- Sirius, eu sou única! Nenhuma personagem no mundo consegue ser nem parecida comigo. – Falei sorridente.

Lily me olhava como se estivesse vendo um alienígena.

- Oh Merlin... Vamos ter que internar a coitadinha junto com o Sirius. – Lily falou séria e depois abriu um mínimo sorriso. – Bem, eu vou subir. Boa noite pra vocês.

Lily estava a meio caminho de chegar às escadas quando Sirius a deteve.

- Só um pouquinho, Lily.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou virando curiosa para Sirius.

- Eu queria fazer um teste...

- Teste?

Sirius acenou que sim e folheou seu livro até a primeira página. Apontou a varinha para o livro aberto no seu colo e falou sério, num tom solene:

- _Çaaf sese iepdod irvra daeairadel_!

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido.

Uma luz dourada emanou das páginas do livro que começou a folhear sozinho em uma velocidade incrível. Depois o livro caiu no chão, bem no meio de nós e eu senti como se tudo estivesse girando ao meu redor numa confusão de cores borradas.

Isso foi tudo o que eu pude perceber antes de sentir minha cabeça batendo com força contra alguma coisa fria e tudo mergulhou na mais completa escuridão.

* * *

**N/a**: E é agora que começam as confusões... rsrs

**Zix black** - Oiii! Olha, mesmo que o meu maroto preferido seja o James, tenho que concordar com você que não existe ninguém melhor que o Sirius. Sempre me divirto com ele... *suspiros* rsrsrs

**Melina Black**, **Yuufu**, **miss Jane Poltergeist**, **Mandy BrixX**, **1 Lily Evans**: obrigada meninas! xD

Próximo capítulo: A vila dos duendes.

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	3. Rumo ao Norte

**A Bela e a Fera**

* * *

**Capítulo 02 – Rumo ao Norte**

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes para acostumá-los com aquela claridade excessiva.

Quem quer que tivesse acordado tão cedo, não deveria abrir tanto as cortinas do dormitório feminino. É ruim demais acordar com tanta claridade assim nas vistas.

Acontece que quando eu consegui realmente despertar, percebi que o último lugar do mundo em que eu poderia estar era no dormitório feminino da Torre dos Leões. E aquelas árvores imensas me provavam exatamente isso.

Levantei um pouco zonza tentando me lembrar o que tinha acontecido e onde eu estava. Mas a última coisa que me vinha à mente era minha implicância com a leitura do Sirius sobre a Bela e a Fera.

A Bela e a Fera!

Salão Comunal...

Lily subindo para o dormitório...

Sirius murmurando algumas palavras desconexas...

Tudo girando...

Minha cabeça batendo contra alguma coisa gelada...

Eureka!

Olhei ao meu redor e descobri que até então estava deitada sobre uma enorme pedra cheia de uma gosma verde. _Limo._ Obrigada, Sirius. Deitada sobre uma enorme pedra cheia de limo.

Eca! Passei as mãos no meu uniforme tentando limpá-lo, mas isso só o deixou ainda mais verde. Desisti. Só então percebi que tinha que raciocinar um pouco. Como eu tinha ido parar na floresta negra, de dia, e sozinha? Não era noite, no salão comunal? Onde estavam Lily, Sirius, Remus e James?

Nem tive tempo de pensar em uma resposta...

- Parada. Mãos para o alto. Deita no chão.

Parei aturdida no meio de cada ordem.

- Desculpe-me, mas o senhor quer que eu fique parada, erga as mãos ou deite no chão? – Perguntei girando nos calcanhares para conhecer meu interlocutor.

- Quem é você?

- Lucy. – Respondi simplesmente, encarando aquela criatura verde dos pés à cabeça. – E _o que_ é você?

- Como 'o que' é você? – Ele não era muito inteligente... – Sou um duende, não percebe?

- Duende _verde_? – Perguntei pasma, isso era tão _clichê_... – Não imaginava que aquelas histórias sobre duendes serem verdes fossem mesmo verdade.

- Duende verde? – Ele perguntou olhando para o próprio corpo. – Ah! Você diz disso aqui? É limo... Essa parte da floresta é muito úmida e é cheia dessa gosma verde nojenta.

- Ah.

- E então?

- Então...

Ele girou os olhos e se aproximou.

- Nossa conversa não está evoluindo muito, não?

- Realmente.

Fiquei mais um tempo em silêncio o encarando. Era uma criaturinha completamente fantástica. E não se parecia em nada com as imagens coloridas e em movimento dos meus livros de história da magia ou com os duendes carrancudos do Gringotes. Ele era pequeno, _extremamente pequeno_, uns sessenta centímetros, orelhas pontudas (_como os elfos_), nariz adunco (_como o Ranhoso_), pés peludos (_como os Hobbits_) e barba! B-a-r-b-a! _Como os anões_! É... O fato dele ser verde não era clichê, ele era _todo_ clichê! _Imagina só! Lindo... E a Lucy ainda se apaixonou por essa 'coisinha'.__ Nem vou te responder..._

Como o silêncio perdurava, comentei:

- Acontece que eu estou espantada. Não imaginava que existissem duendes na floresta proibida.

- Floresta Proibida? Aqui nada é proibido, a não ser...

- A não ser?

- Você não vem do Norte, vem?

- Não me faça pergunta difícil, eu nunca consigo me localizar por essa coisa de Norte, Sul, Sudoeste... Eu venho de Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts?

- A escola...

- Ah! A escola. Bem, está meio perdida por estes lados, não?

- Completamente. Acontece que não faço ideia de como vim parar aqui e ainda não tenho permissão para aparatar... Não que isso adiantasse, '_Hogwarts, uma história_' diz que é impossível aparatar e desaparatar nos terrenos da escola, e tecnicamente, a floresta é parte da escola, não é?

O duende estreitou os olhos, confuso, como se tivesse entendido apenas duas ou três palavras do meu discurso. Por fim, ofereceu:

- Posso te ajudar a voltar para a escola se quiser. São apenas algumas horas de caminhada depois do vale dos duendes.

Finalmente alguma coisa sensata acontecendo...

- Vou aceitar sua oferta. – Falei sorrindo e segui na direção que ele me indicava.

Durante grande parte do trajeto, não aconteceu nada que mereça ser relatado. Apenas eu e meu novo amigo duende verde, eu só conseguia chamá-lo assim, não conseguíamos às vezes entrar em um acordo sobre Hogwarts.

E ele ria toda vez que eu falava 'floresta proibida' ou 'floresta negra'. Dizia que era muito engraçado esse método dos professores coibirem os alunos de entrarem na floresta.

- Dumbledore nos diz que a floresta é muito perigosa. Especialmente para jovens curiosos e despreocupados.

Mas ele parecia nunca ter ouvido falar de Dumbledore, o que eu achava muito curioso, afinal, o diretor de Hogwarts era conhecido e querido por muitas raças do mundo bruxo.

Algum tempo de caminhada depois e nós chegamos a tal vila dos duendes... _Um lugar horrível! Parecia uma imagem tenebrosa saída daquele livro 'os dez lugares mais horrorosos do mundo'._ Uma gracinha... Apesar das casas parecerem seculares, eram todas feitas de tijolo envelhecido (_tipo Hogwarts_) e tinham formatos de cogumelos crescidos com portas e janelas triangulares... _A visão era assustadora!_ Um encanto! Todos os caminhos do vilarejo eram cercados por canteiros de flores pelos dois lados... _Umas flores feias, de várias cores em tons escuros, e com os talos cor-de-rosa._ Ok... Elas eram 'diferentes' mas não eram assustadoras, e a vila à noite devia dar mesmo uma impressão meio tenebrosa, mas a intenção daquele monte de enfeites multicoloridos pendurados nas portas das casas e nos postes era ser convidativo e alegre. _Mas davam medo!_ Ai, ai...

Eu estava em pé na entrada do vilarejo, encarando maravilhada aquele lugar e ouvindo com apenas parte da atenção o duende verde explicar que precisava pegar algumas provisões em casa antes de avançarmos na mata fechada.

- Como nunca soubemos disso no _meio_ da floresta? – Eu sussurrei.

O duende verde não me respondeu. Sorriu quando percebeu minha expressão de deslumbramento.

- Quer esperar aqui, ou vai entrar para conhecer a minha casa?

Eu pisquei os olhos, desviando a atenção das flores e decidi segui-lo.

Ele abriu a porta de um dos cogumelos gigantes e tudo ali dentro era ainda mais impressionante. Usando o mesmo padrão ultra-colorido, toda a mobília era uma miniatura do que eu estava acostumada. E era tudo também bastante rudimentar, o que tornava a casa muito aconchegante (fogão à lenha, lareira, móveis de madeira rústica...).

- Sabe como usa isso? - Ele perguntou vendo que eu encarava confusa um pedaço quadrado de madeira verde.

Eu fiz um gesto negativo com a cabeça e ele pegou das minhas mãos.

- Assim... – Falou ele enquanto chacoalhava a madeira e uma pequena brasa surgia numa ponta.

- Um isqueiro! – Comentei maravilhada.

- O que é um _risqueiro_?

- '_Is_', 'Isqueiro'. – Expliquei lentamente. – É um objeto que 'cria' fogo, mas porque dentro tem combustível que vira fogo com a faísca do... – Parei percebendo que ele não estava entendendo bulhufas... – Deixa pra lá... Gostaria de saber como isso aí funciona...

- Chacoalhando. – Ele me respondeu simplesmente enquanto dava de ombros. – Vou fazer uns lanches para nós. A caminhada é longa.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi, aceitando a explicação dele sobre o funcionamento do objeto de madeira.

Enquanto o Duende Verde enchia a cesta de lanches para a nossa jornada rumo à escola, eu olhava as pinturas a óleo penduradas na parede.

- Meu pai. - O duende verde falou parando ao meu lado e encarando a foto.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntei, já que ele tinha ficado extremamente triste.

- Desapareceu... – Ele murmurou e voltou para pegar a cesta que tinha deixado em cima da mesa. – Na floresta...

Eu não sabia se seria indelicado manter o assunto, então apenas sussurrei um 'sinto muito' e o segui para fora do _cogumelo-casa_.

Durante a nossa caminhada, eu pedi para que ele me contasse mais sobre o vale dos duendes, e tenho certeza que o Professor Binns ficaria surpreso em descobrir que essa raça de duendes tem uma história própria e tão diferente de tudo o que ele nos ensina. Aquele fantasma monótono devia promover excursões para dentro da floresta para conhecermos esse tipo de coisa... Muito mais interessante do que deixar os estudantes dormindo durante a aula... _Eu gosto das aulas de história da magia. São muito produtivas para os planos dos marotos._ É, imagino que sejam mesmo...

Depois de um tempo de caminhada eu já estava exausta e faminta. O duende verde aceitou fazer uma parada para descansar perto de um riacho e, enquanto ele lavava o rosto, eu subi em uma árvore muito convidativa com frutinhas vermelhas no formato de pequenas gotas.

- Não! - O duende entrou em pânico quando viu que eu ia colocar uma delas na boca.

Ele correu na minha direção e puxou a barra do meu uniforme, me derrubando da árvore. Bem, parece que era o dia de eu bater com a cabeça no chão...

- Não ensinam nada naquela escola? - Ele perguntou ainda nervoso pelo fato de eu ter quase me envenenado.

Eu começava a me afeiçoar a essa criaturinha fofa...

- Desculpe... Devia ter perguntado antes... – Eu voltei meu olhar para a árvore. – Mas elas parecem tão gostosas...

- É assim que os venenos nos enganam, não? Parecendo apetitosos...

Eu ainda estava sentada no chão encarando meu uniforme misto de limo e barro quando percebi o duende verde dar um passo para trás. Erguendo o olhar para o meu novo amiguinho, percebi que ele tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão assustada no rosto. Antes que eu pudesse me virar para ver o que o paralisara, senti uma mão macia e com um cheiro estranhamente familiar me fechar os olhos.

Ainda consegui gritar e me debater antes que o duende cravasse os dentes no braço do meu 'agressor'. Quando consegui me soltar, dei um salto parando ao lado do duende e encarando a criatura que quase me matara do coração... Ele estava curvado, tentando estancar o sangramento do braço, mas eu o reconheci imediatamente.

- _Sirius_?

Ele levantou os olhos para mim e deu _aquele_ sorriso. Eu podia beijá-lo naquele momento de tanto que fiquei feliz com sua aparição. _Estou acompanhando seu relato, cheriè..._ Isso não foi nenhuma confidência... E também não significa que eu sinta alguma coisa por você... _Eu só comentei que 'estou acompanhando'..._ Tudo bem, só queria deixar claro...

Voltando... Eu podia beijá-lo, mas não beijei. Nem me atirei em cima dele para lhe dar um abraço. Nem ao menos sorri. Simplesmente porque meu raciocínio foi bastante veloz em ligar a minha atual situação às palavras dele no salão comunal. Portanto, ele era o culpado de eu estar ali.

- Eu vou te matar! – Corri na direção dele e lhe dei vários tapas no braço. Ele parece não ter sentido nada, mas foi bom pra mim... Descarreguei a tensão...

- Você é louca? - Ele perguntou rindo. Definitivamente, meus tapas não tinham lhe causado _nada_!

- Quero saber como viemos parar aqui.

- E eu é que sei? Acordei agora pouco, aqui perto. Ouvi vozes e vim atrás de vocês. Onde estão os outros?

- Provavelmente perdidos por aí também... – Eu dei de ombros.

- E o 'que' é ele? - Sirius apontou para o duende verde que acompanhava nossa conversa a distância.

- Meu amigo Duende Verde. Ele está me levando de volta para a escola.

- 'Duende Verde' é o seu nome? - Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Provavelmente achando tanto quanto eu como isso era clichê...

- Topargulus Heim é o meu nome.

- Mas pode chamar de Duende Verde... Ele atende assim mesmo... – Eu comentei fazendo meu minúsculo amiguinho sorrir.

- Ele não se parece com um duende...

- Bem... É uma longa história... Vamos? Daqui a pouco já vai ser hora do almoço e vão perceber a nossa falta.

O duende concordou comigo e recomeçou a andar pela trilha estreita entre as árvores. Sirius e eu o seguíamos de perto e eu aproveitei o tempo de caminhada para contar a ele sobre a história dos duendes da raça do Topargulus.

Quando a trilha nos levou para o alto de um monte numa subida íngreme, eu me sentei em uma pedra e declarei que não daria mais um único passo.

O Duende Verde e Sirius concordaram comigo em fazermos uma parada para descansar e lanchar. O sol estava a pino! Comentei que devia ser meio-dia em ponto e que a professora McGonagall já devia estar percebendo a nossa falta na mesa da Grifinória.

Sirius ainda tentou me consolar dizendo que pior que isso era perder o nosso último passeio a Hogsmead...

- Obrigada. Achei que não podia me sentir pior...

- Estou à disposição. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Se andarmos mais rápido, chegamos à escola em uma hora.

- Isso sim é consolador! – Comentei faceira.

Reanimados pela notícia, 'almoçamos' rápido e continuamos a trilha. Em determinado ponto, o Duende Verde nos avisou que estávamos chegando e apressou o passo a nossa frente.

- Como estamos chegando? Isso aqui não se parece nada com a mata em torno da floresta.

- De repente vamos sair em Hogsmead. – Sirius deu de ombros. Não mais animado do que eu.

Pretendia comentar que ele saberia se estivéssemos próximos a Hogsmead, mas o barulho de uma fonte em forma de vários peixes me distraiu.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei enquanto passava os dedos pela água cristalina que jorrava da fonte.

- Não disse que estávamos chegando? – O Duende Verde me respondeu sorridente.

Isso mais confundia do que esclarecia as coisas. Estávamos em uma pequena praça, com a fonte no centro cercada de jardins e alguns banquinhos de madeira branca. Quatro trilhas de terra se encontravam ali, meu amiguinho verde nos guiou pela da esquerda.

Mais dez minutos de caminhada depois, o duende exclamou satisfeito enquanto parávamos em frente a um portão de ferro:

- Chegamos!

Olhei do duende para escola e então para Sirius. Os dois sorriam, mas por motivos diferentes.

Não era Hogwarts. Isso já tinha ficado praticamente claro quando as quatro trilhas se juntaram naquela praça _fofa_. Mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de que era apenas um caminho que eu não conhecia.

A 'escola' era um enorme casarão todo colorido (para variar...).

No caminho até o prédio tinha um pátio enorme com parquinho, jardins, quadras de esportes e até um laguinho, tudo na proporção de tamanho ideal para os duendes da espécie do Topargulus.

- _Du_, (_Essa é a abreviação carinhosa para 'Duende Verde'_. Obrigada Sirius. _Disponha_) essa não é a nossa escola.

Ele desmanchou o sorriso no mesmo instante.

- Essa é a única escola da região. Não existe nenhuma outra _por aqui_...

- E onde tem outra? – Sirius perguntou e eu percebi a hesitação do duende verde antes de responder.

- No Norte...

Tentando não parecer idiota, eu perguntei num tom de curiosidade contida:

- O que tem de tão '_esquisito_' no Norte?

- Bruxos... – Ele murmurou como se apenas o som da palavra já lhe desse medo.

Eu, momentaneamente insensível ao pavor do meu amiguinho verde, dei gritinhos de felicidade e o abracei.

- É lá mesmo! Oh Merlin!

Ele, claro, arregalou os olhos assustado e se desvencilhou do meu abraço.

- Oh, me desculpe. Parece que você não gosta muito do Norte...

- A senhorita é um tanto _excêntrica_. (_Não, não. Espertinha! Pode escrever exatamente o que ele falou._ Não sei que diferença isso faz! _Lucy... Exatamente o que ele falou._ Tudo bem Sirius!).

Voltando...

- Oh, me desculpe. Parece que você não gosta muito do Norte...

- A senhorita é completamente insana, louca, maluca, sem juízo e desvairada!

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Como pode ficar tão feliz em saber que no norte existem bruxos? Não sabe que eles vivem tentando nos aniquilar e roubar nossas terras?

- O professor Binns nos diz que os dois lados estavam errados na última guerra. – Eu falei em tom de defesa. Ele não podia odiar tanto assim os bruxos. – E hoje em dia todas as raças vivem em paz.

_Ah, claro. Tirando um maluco preconceituoso que mata nascidos trouxas e que trata elfos, duendes e centauros como se fossem piores do que lixo... É, todos vivemos em harmonia. Eu não iria mencionar Voldemort pra ele, não é? Se ele já tinha pavor de bruxos... Imagine!_

- Vivem em paz? Qualquer um que _ousa_ atravessar a fronteira do Norte nunca mais volta.

- Será que os comensais têm uma base lá? – Sirius perguntou entrando na conversa.

- Talvez... – Eu comentei dando de ombros. – _Du_, você precisa nos levar até lá.

Ele deu dois passos para trás, aterrorizado.

- Nunca, nem pensar!

- Por favor! – Eu implorei, me aproximando novamente.

- Lembra que eu disse que só existia uma coisa proibida aqui? – Eu sinalizei que sim com um gesto de cabeça. – Não podemos nem sequer conversar com quem vem do Norte. É proibida qualquer aproximação com a fronteira e qualquer contato com o lado de lá.

- Mas...

- Pena de morte é a sentença... – Ele explicou. – Dizem que a gente volta enfeitiçado...

Eu encarei Sirius pedindo ajuda, mas ele parecia encantado em ficar observando as duendes que lhe sorriam e acenavam.

- Você precisaria segurá-las no colo para fazer qualquer coisa... – Murmurei estreitando os olhos na direção dele.

Ele apenas sorriu e disse que eu não precisava ficar com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? Alo-ou... Estou precisando de ajuda por aqui... – Eu acenei e apontei para o duende verde.

- Hum... – Ele voltou a atenção para a conversa. – Bem, você podia nos levar só até lá perto. Não precisa atravessar a fronteira, nem nada.

Enquanto Du parecia estar considerando a proposta, eu me agachei e sentei encostada em uma árvore na frente da escola.

- Sabe... Eu não tenho muita certeza que seja Hogwarts a tal escola do Norte... – Comentei triste.

- Mas é o único lugar que provavelmente tem bruxos. Só eles vão poder nos ajudar.

Du fez uma expressão de descontentamento com o raciocínio de Sirius.

- É, mas não vamos conseguir chegar lá sozinhos... – Murmurei pesarosa.

Sirius desviou os olhos para o Du enquanto meu pequeno amiguinho parecia sofrer muito para se decidir entre infringir um regulamento antigo de sua raça ou ajudar dois malucos que apareceram do nada em sua vida naquela manhã ensolarada.

- Apenas nos leve até o limite que lhe é permitido e nos ensine como continuar. – Supliquei, mesmo achando que ele não aceitaria.

- Não é só isso... – Ele encarou o chão e começou a desenhar círculos na calçada com a ponta do seu pé direito. – Se vocês forem para o Norte, nunca mais poderão voltar...

Sirius e eu trocamos um olhar de compreensão e eu sorri.

- Oh Du! – Levantei num pulo e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. – Você é mesmo uma gracinha!

Ele sorriu e levantou os olhos para mim.

- Du, na nossa escola, que é um pouquinho diferente desta aqui, nós aprendemos como nos defender de bruxos malvados. Isso quer dizer que não voltaríamos enfeitiçados. – Sirius explicou.

- Sabem se defender? – Du pareceu interessado.

- Sabemos sim. – Respondi entusiasmada.

- E por acaso vocês saberiam desfazer feitiços também?

Mordi o canto dos lábios, mas Sirius respondeu sem titubear:

- Claro que sim! É muito mais fácil do que se defender!

O Duende Verde ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas finalmente abriu um sorriso e disse que nos ajudaria.

Dei-lhe outro beijo no rosto em agradecimento. Ele era realmente apaixonante. _Se você diz isso dessa criaturinha estranha, fico imaginando o que não deve falar de mim por aí..._ Nem queira saber, _mon ami_...

Voltamos para a praça e seguimos agora pela trilha oposta da que levava de volta à vila dos Duendes.

Quando adentramos aquele lado da floresta, percebi meu amiguinho verde estremecer involuntariamente. Não demorei a entender o motivo. As árvores ali eram muito próximas, o que não permitia que a luz do sol entrasse. A terra era úmida e, algumas vezes, cheia de lama. Não parecia haver ali um único animal vivo, e havia no ar um cheiro assombroso de sofrimento.

Ok, pode ser que eu estivesse impressionada com as histórias que o Du contou antes de chegarmos ali, mas o lugar era realmente estranho. E eu não podia evitar o desejo de sair logo dali.

Depois de caminharmos em completo silêncio por mais de duas horas, ouvimos gritos muito próximos de onde estávamos e Du parou amedrontado.

- Até as árvores aqui são más... – Ele murmurou olhando para os lados com pavor. – Estão ouvindo os gritos?

Mas eu sorri e apurei os ouvidos.

- 'ME DEIXA EM _PAZ_!' – Uma voz feminina gritou e dessa vez eu olhei para o Sirius que parecia tão divertido quanto eu com a situação.

- Minha adorável ruivinha... – Ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

Sirius e eu desviamos da trilha e corremos em direção aos gritos da ruiva.

- Procure algum testrálio pra te engolir, um dragão pra brincar, um penhasco pra se jogar... QUALQUER COISA, CRIATURA!

- Ah, vocês estão aí... – Eu comentei sorrindo, aparecendo no caminho dos meus amigos.

- E estão se divertindo juntos, _como sempre_! – Sirius falou com um sorriso maior do que o meu.

Eles se recuperaram rápido do susto. E fico orgulhosa em dizer que minha amada ruivinha foi tão rápida quanto eu para identificar o Sirius como o culpado dessa nossa situação.

- Eu _mato_ você, Almofadinhas! – Ela correu na direção do Sirius com a mão levantada para enchê-lo de tapas, _como eu tinha feito_, mas parou no meio do gesto quando viu o meu amiguinho verde se aproximando de nós.

- Lis... Esse é o _Du_. – Eu apontei para o meu amiguinho e ele se manteve sério. Provavelmente ainda com medo da Lis por causa dos gritos dela.

Seguindo com as apresentações e explicações, fizemos a ruiva entender que já estávamos voltando para Hogwarts.

- Isso tudo está muito estranho! Duvido muito que essa escola do norte seja Hogwarts...

- Mas temos que tentar. – Sirius falou dando de ombros. – É a única coisa que podemos fazer agora.

Lily estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

- Sirius, você está PROIBIDO de dar _qualquer_ palpite sobre _qualquer_ coisa. Pelo menos até que eu esteja segura no meu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória.

Ele não respondeu, apenas girou os olhos, não levando a sério o 'pedido' da minha amiga. Já James parecia extremamente satisfeito por Sirius ser o novo alvo da ira da ruiva.

- E o Remus? – Lily perguntou virando-se para mim.

- Nem sinal dele até agora...

- Provavelmente ele vai ouvir o barulho das nossas conversas e vai seguir atrás do som... Foi assim que eu achei a Lucy e o Duende Verde e nós achamos vocês dois...

- Achei que tinha sido clara sobre suas opiniões, Sirius. – Lily falou contrariada.

- Er... – Du interrompeu uma provável discussão da Lis com o Almofadinhas. – Não podemos conversar enquanto andamos? Não quero que a gente precise acampar aqui nessa floresta abominável.

Todos nós concordamos que ele tinha razão.

Enquanto andávamos, eu repeti para Lily e James a história dos duendes da raça do Du. Estava ficando _expert_ no assunto e o meu amiguinho verde quase não precisava interromper a história para alguma correção.

_Você poderia escrever um livro com a história do 'povo do Du'. Nunca a vi tão empolgada com história da Magia..._ Sabe que não é uma má idéia? A história é realmente interessante! Você sabia que eles não conhecem magia? O que eles praticam como magia, é algo tão natural quanto respirar ou andar. E eles podem viver até depois dos cento e cinqüenta anos sentindo-se jovens como se tivessem vinte! Além de nunca firmarem compromissos! Um mesmo duende pode se relacionar com tantas duendezinhas, que no futuro o _Du_ pode acabar namorando uma irmã ou prima, sem nem mesmo suspeitar disso! Ninguém imagina que exista um povo tão interessante assim! _Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: você é insana, louca, maluca, sem juízo e desvairada!_ Excêntrica resume tudo isso muito bem. **Perdão Lucy, mas 'excêntrica' é descrever com muita modéstia a sua personalidade.** Remus, coloque, por favor, um pouco de lírios vermelhos no meio dos buquês do altar... Tem muito branco naquela região. _Lírios vermelhos? Não compramos lírios vermelhos._ **É, ninguém comprou lírios vermelhos.** Por acaso você ainda possui sua varinha de carvalho com pena de pavão? Use-a. **Não vou transfigurar as flores, senhorita 'excêntrica', a Lis ficaria furiosa.** Você está muito estressado, _lobinho_. Olha que eu conto em detalhes _onde_ você esteve antes da gente se encontrar. _Rá... Essa eu queria ver._ **Lucy! Você prometeu! **Eu não sou '_insana, louca, maluca, sem juízo e desvairada_'? Pode-se esperar qualquer coisa de uma pessoa assim... **Atenha-se ao objetivo desse presente, Lucy!** _Para o bem da sua integridade física... Senão o Aluado pode querer te fazer uma visitinha na próxima lua cheia..._ **Verdade! E acho que não seria nada bom para os seus móveis novos...** _Espera aí! Como você sabe que a Lucy tem móveis novos?_

(silêncio)

**Hã? Ah... Já volto, o pessoal do som está me chamando...** _Lucy?_ Hum... Tenho que voltar para a história, me desculpe, Sisi, mas o tempo está passando.

Então... Continuávamos na trilha quando Du pareceu repentinamente empolgado.

- Estamos quase fora. – Ele explicou sua euforia. – Olhem... Amoras!

Encaramos o lugar que ele tinha apontado e nos contagiamos imediatamente com a boa notícia. Já estava quase anoitecendo e nossa última refeição (minha, do Sirius e do Du) tinha sido aquele almoço de sanduíches. Nem quis perguntar o que Lily e James tinham comido até então.

Colhemos muitas amoras e nos sentamos à sombra de algumas árvores imensas para comer as frutinhas. Eu quase preferi dormir um pouco a comer as amoras, estava mais exausta do que lembrava ter me sentido algum dia. _Também, com a vida sedentária que você levava... Até para ir passear em Hogsmead tinha que ir com a carruagem, senão preferia ficar no castelo..._ Ah sim, falou 'O' atleta! Sirius, se bem me lembro, você estava quase morrendo também! _Mas por falta de comida, é diferente!_ Oh! Ótima explicação...

Poderíamos ficar ali por horas, mas quando Lily e James começaram a discutir sobre as propriedades nutritivas das amoras, Du resolveu que era hora de retomar a caminhada.

- Em menos de uma hora estaremos no vale do Hirna. Lá podemos arranjar um bom lugar para passar a noite.

E assim aconteceu. Estávamos todos tão cansados que quando achamos um lugar próximo ao rio Hirna, cercado de grandes rochas que nos protegeriam do vento frio da madrugada, adormecemos sem nem ao menos nos importar em dormir no chão duro. _Nem tão duro assim, a grama úmida era bem macia..._ É, na verdade eu estava tão cansada que dormiria em pé sem me importar...

Lily foi a primeira a acordar no dia seguinte. Quando finalmente levantamos com os primeiros raios de sol, ela já tinha colhido várias frutas para o nosso 'café da manhã'.

A princípio, achávamos aquele vale encantador. O riacho cristalino, a grama verde, nada de árvores enormes, seculares e sinistras, e vários animaizinhos e frutas no nosso caminho. Mas, o que parecia lindo e perfeito no início da manhã, se tornou um martírio nas horas seguintes... Não tínhamos onde nos abrigar do sol, andamos apenas por um tempo às margens do Hirna, depois desviamos o caminho para muito longe do riacho, a grama começava a ficar alta e a arranhar nossa pele (minha e da Lis que estávamos usando saias), e os insetos pareciam cada vez mais abundantes e atrevidos.

Esse segundo dia de caminhada tinha sido realmente o pior dia da minha vida até então. Provavelmente era assim para os outros também, já que nem James tinha forças para implicar com a minha amiga ruiva. E acho que ela ficava incomodada com isso...

- Acho que o Potter está doente... – Ela murmurava para mim de vez em quando.

Eu apenas sorria, sem forças para comentar o que quer que fosse.

Na verdade, eu estava guardando as minhas energias para fazer uma pergunta ao Du. Uma pergunta que, naquele momento de sofrimento terrível, eu temia mais do que qualquer coisa. _Mais do que Voldemort?_ Voldemort? Está de brincadeira não? Aquele bruxo recalcado não dava nem um décimo de medo do que eu tinha da resposta do meu duendezinho.

- Du... – Chamei com a voz rouca de cansaço, sede e medo.

Ele apenas sinalizou com a cabeça, indicando que estava ouvindo.

- Quanto tempo de caminhada ainda temos pela frente até chegarmos à fronteira com o reino do Norte?

Todos pararam de repente, como se de súbito se dessem conta da gravidade da questão.

Pedi silenciosamente para todas as forças que regem nossas vidas para que o Du não respondesse em semanas ou meses. E agradeci com imensa alegria quando ele respondeu:

- Menos de um dia, Lucy.

Lily e James soltaram um suspiro tão audível, que só nesse momento percebemos o quanto tínhamos ficado tensos.

Os dois se encararam sorrindo e Lily de repente desviou os olhos para o Du.

- Você jura?

- Sim. – Ele se permitiu um breve sorriso.

Quando o sol começou a desaparecer, nos preocupamos em encontrar um bom lugar para passar a noite. Du parecia mais apreensivo do que nunca, mas não quis nos explicar o motivo. Dizia que falar sobre o assunto podia 'atraí-lo'... _Bem que ele podia ter contado._

Depois de acharmos um lugar ideal para acampar, me arrastei até o tronco de um grande pinheiro e fechei os olhos tentando descansar um pouco. Dizia comigo mesma que nada seria capaz de me tirar dali até que eu me sentisse completamente relaxada. Cada membro do meu corpo parecia gritar de dor.

- Lucy... – Sirius me chamou com a voz baixa.

Fingi não ter escutado. Qual o problema dele? Tivemos o dia inteiro para conversar! Naquele momento eu queria apenas dormir um pouco!

- Lucy, levanta. – Foi a vez de James me chamar.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntei num tom de voz choroso, apenas entreabrindo meus olhos.

- Você gosta de dragões? – Foi tudo o que eu ouvi Lily sussurrar ao meu lado, antes de Sirius puxar minha mão para me tirar do caminho do fogo daquele lagarto de dez metros de comprimento.

**

* * *

**

_Ówinn_... Eu AMO dragões! ¬¬

Olá, pessoas fofas que não me abandonam! Estou aqui, meses depois, com capítulo novo de '_A Bela e a Fera_', esperando, sinceramente, que alguém ainda queira saber como essa história continua... Sim, eu sou uma pessoa totalmente otimista... xD

Bem, alguns de vocês que têm contato mais direto comigo sabem que eu estou grávida, e isso não é uma desculpa esfarrapada para demorar a aparecer, é uma explicação realmente válida! Eu trabalho o dia inteiro (_na verdade estou treinando uma substituta, o que é mais estressante do que trabalhar propriamente... ¬¬_) e quando chego em casa tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em: 1- banho; 2- comida (muita... rsrs); 3- massagem; 4- dormir. Sério, estou com muita saudade de internet, barzinhos, shoppings, Big Mac com Ovomaltine e especialmente de... _escrever_...

Maaaas... Como a super otimista da minha médica não cansa de me lembrar, minhas noites em claro estão prestes a começar! Isso significa que eu terei a madrugada para escrever... \o/\o/\o/ Porém, o Big Mac com Ovomaltine, infelizmente, ainda vai ter que esperar mais um pouco, não posso comer essas coisas 'não saudáveis' por um tempo... Não sei o que um Big Mac tem de não saudável! Minha mãe, meu esposo e a minha médica deviam prestar atenção na letra da música: '_dois hambúrgueres, alface, queijo, molho especial, cebola, picles e um pão com gergelim_'... Tudo coisa boa! Talvez seja culpa do tal molho especial, vai saber...

Hum... Sobre a fic, no próximo capítulo vocês vão conhecer uma personagem que eu amo nesta história: "Amanda Wulf", uma feiticeira maluca que vai tornar a vida dos nossos queridos bruxinhos muito mais interessante... xD

Beijos para as fofas que me deixaram review no último capítulo: **Vanessa S** (_Oie! Sim, sim, daqui a alguns capítulos eles viram personagens, mas antes precisam se meter em algumas confusões... xD_), **Yuufu** (_Oi filhota! Mesmo tendo passado tantos meses desde a sua review, duvido que as coisas tenham mudado muito para você... As matérias mudam de um semestre para o outro, mas a correria é sempre a mesma não? Eu fico para enlouquecer com isso... ¬¬ Sim, eles vão se transformar em personagens! \o/ Só que daqui a alguns capítulos... xD Já falei que me orgulho da sua sagacidade? A Lucy vai mesmo ser a Fifi, mas não tão simpática com o espanador de pó original... ahsaushauhsuahsuaus E aí, tem alguma notícia de X? – Aquela que acha que pode cobrar alguma coisa... ¬¬ haushaushuahshaus_), **Miss Moony** (_Ai chérie, você sabe que eu não tenho o que te desculpar! Mesmo com toda a correria que é a sua vida, você sempre arranja um tempinho pra mim! Adorei seus motivos para gostar da fic! Haushuahsuahsu Aiii, a Bela e a Fera também é o meu Conto de Fadas preferido! Percebe-se não? Rsrsrs Bem, prometo que saciarei toda a sua curiosidade o mais rápido que eu conseguir! O que não é muita coisa, mas... Você sabe como é o meu tempo também, não? Verdade, eu acho que você não consegue escrever reviews pequenas, mas sério, eu acho isso ótimo kkkkkkk_), **Mellani C Hamilton** (_Olá! Aiii, me desculpa! Mesmo você tendo pedido com tanta antecedência não tive como preparar um presente decente pra você... Mas se o pedido ainda estiver de pé, faço uma Oneshot de você com o Sisi, o que acha? Rsrsrsrs_), **Caroline Evans Potter **(_Filha! Saudades enormes de você! Que bom que está gostando da fic! É, eu sei que você gosta de L-S, especialmente do Sisi, não? Rsrsrs_) e **Liadan Gregory** (_Muito obrigada pelo carinho, flor, e por sempre conseguir um jeitinho de vir aqui! xD_).

E Nanda, obrigada mais uma vez pela gentileza de postar o capítulo para mim! =*

Luci E. Potter.

N/a:


	4. Nos despedimos do nosso guia

**A Bela e a Fera**

* * *

**Capítulo 03 – Nos despedimos do nosso guia**

Ok, ok, o dragão vermelho não era um exemplo de inteligência, e ainda por cima era cego (o que nós – _lamentavelmente_ – só descobrimos muito tempo depois), mas ainda assim ele era enorme, pesado, cuspia fogo e parecia faminto!

O lindo Pinheiro que eu havia escolhido como encosto para o meu merecido descanso virou pó poucos segundos depois do cuspe de fogo do dragão.

Eu gostaria muito de contar como quatro bravos grifinórios combateram corajosamente o temível dragão reduzindo-o a nada, mas a história – infelizmente – é bem diferente.

Não sei se já cheguei a mencionar, mas nenhum de nós tinha uma varinha. Verdade. Seja lá para onde for que Sirius tenha nos enviado com aquele livro maluco, parece que nossas varinhas não eram capazes de nos acompanhar.

Outro ponto importante é que, bem, nós não sabíamos o que fazer para deter aquele monstro enorme. Não é como se aprendêssemos a combater dragões em nossas aulas em Hogwarts... E isso é algo que eu pretendia sugerir a Dumbledore se algum dia conseguisse voltar viva à escola.

Então, tudo o que pudemos fazer foi: correr! Nos espalhamos para dificultar um pouco as coisas para o dragão, afinal se ele ia nos jantar, que fosse um de cada vez e não todos juntos de uma vez só.

E já que ele tinha que escolher alguém para iniciar seu banquete, imagino que achou mais fácil ir atrás de quem fazia mais barulho: eu, claro. _Os gritos da Lucy eram capazes de acordar mesmo alguém que estivesse, hum... Sei lá... Uns dez planetas de distância..._ Bem, é que dragões me assustam um pouco...

Quando ele estava quase me alcançando, Lily tomou uma atitude realmente grifinória: jogou uma pedra enorme no dragão, que se virou procurando quem o atingira.

Eu já recomeçava a gritar enquanto corria quando minha amiga ruiva soltou um sonoro:

- Lucy, cala a boca, senão vai virar comida de dragão!

Fiquei muda no mesmo instante. Não porque sou uma pessoa obediente. Na verdade, tenho um pouco de dificuldades em seguir ordens, mas porque estava estupefata com a explosão da minha melhor amiga.

Nos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram, o dragão virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando seu jantar. Sem conseguir nos localizar, ele começou a cuspir fogo em tudo a sua volta.

Um enorme olmo perto de onde James estava escondido pegou fogo e caiu no chão, espalhando as chamas por outras árvores. James foi lançado longe com a força da queda da árvore e parecia ligeiramente inconsciente.

Lily, a destemida, correu para ajudar o maroto que estava prestes a ser engolido pelo fogo. Enquanto isso, eu tentava fazer meus pés me obedecerem e correr para longe dali, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi gritar para Lily que o dragão estava se aproximando dela e de James.

Reconhecendo minha voz, o dragão se voltou novamente na minha direção, mas graças a Merlin, dessa vez eu consegui correr.

Se eu fosse um pouco mais esperta, tinha corrido para longe dali. Mas fiquei correndo mais ou menos em círculos porque não queria perder totalmente Lily e James de vista. Já me bastava não saber onde Sirius e Du tinham se metido desde o início do ataque.

_O que prova que somos muito mais espertos do que vocês três que ficaram na mira do dragão._ Prefiro pensar que somos mais corajosos por termos enfrentado a fera... _Enfrentado? Correr em círculos como uma maluca e gritar como se estivesse sendo torturada não é bem o que eu chamo de "enfrentar"._

Ainda assim...

Bem, caso vocês não saibam, correr de um dragão não é uma tarefa muito fácil. Primeiro porque ele dava um passo para cada dez passos meus, o que o fazia se aproximar muito rápido. Segundo porque ele cospe fogo. Mesmo que sua mira fosse bem ruim e ele não tenha me acertado nenhuma vez, eu sofria com o calor das árvores que pegavam fogo à minha volta.

Enquanto eu corria enlouquecida, olhava para os lados tentando não me perder na mata e para trás tentando desviar com sucesso do fogo do dragão.

Era de se esperar que uma estabanada como eu fazendo _tudo isso_ ao mesmo tempo, mais cedo ou mais tarde tropeçasse na raiz de uma árvore. E foi mais cedo do que eu esperava, lógico.

Depois de tropeçar, saí rolando por alguns metros por causa da velocidade que estava. O dragão se aproximava muito rápido de mim e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi cobrir meu rosto com as mãos e esperar meu fim.

Senti o chão vibrar cada vez mais forte e, de repente, parar. Arrisquei espiar com os olhos entreabertos. O dragão estava exatamente do meu lado, mas não me via. Mantive-me em silêncio, tentando parecer uma imensa folha caída e rezando para que ele não percebesse a diferença...

Ele virou os olhos na minha direção e eu prendi a respiração tentando pensar em tudo o que eu ainda tinha para viver... Acontece que sem mais nem menos ele virou para o outro lado e continuou andando tentando me encontrar.

- Ele é cego. – Murmurei para mim mesma enquanto observava ele se afastar cada vez mais do nosso 'acampamento'.

- Demorou a perceber isso, hein? – Sirius falou, surgindo do nada e sentando-se ao meu lado.

Eu quase gritei de susto. Sorte que minha garganta estava completamente seca por causa dos berros anteriores e por causa da corrida exaustiva.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Usei o plural porque acabava de perceber o Du aparecer de trás de uma árvore.

- Escondidos, oras. – Ele deu de ombros e observou Lily e James se aproximarem.

O maroto mancava e se apoiava teatralmente no braço de Lily. Teatralmente porque ele não podia estar tão mal assim... Meu tombo foi muito pior do que o dele e eu estava ali, inteira! Mas não comentei nada, afinal ele parecia feliz com a atenção que estava recebendo da ruiva.

- É melhor sairmos daqui. – Falou Du. – Ele pode voltar a qualquer momento. E se não achar nada melhor para comer, vai nos caçar durante toda a noite.

Estávamos completamente exaustos, mas ninguém ali queria virar comida de dragão. Por isso nos pusemos de pé imediatamente.

- Para onde você nos mandou Sirius? – Perguntei ao maroto depois de algum tempo de caminhada.

Ele observou os outros que estavam muitos metros a nossa frente e deu um suspiro cansado antes de responder.

- Bem que eu gostaria de saber.

- No seu livro não tinha nenhuma dica?

- Nada. – Sirius murmurou enquanto balançava a cabeça para enfatizar sua ignorância sobre nosso destino. – Eu nem sabia que seríamos levados para algum lugar quando murmurei aquelas palavras...

Eu estava muito cansada para brigar com ele, portanto apenas suspirei aborrecida e continuei a caminhada em silêncio.

Depois de mais duas horas de caminhada, Du permitiu que nos acomodássemos para descansar.

- Agora falta pouco. – Ele falou desanimado e eu não sabia se era por cansaço ou por tristeza de ter que se despedir de nós.

_Eu acho que era tristeza pensando em todo o caminho de volta que ele teria que fazer sozinho..._ É, pobre Du... Andando tanto só para ajudar a gente!

Dormimos instantaneamente e só acordamos quando Du nos chamou no dia seguinte.

- Nem amanheceu ainda. – Reclamei quando vi que o céu ainda estava escuro.

- É melhor andarmos logo enquanto ainda não tem sol. – Ele explicou.

Lily e Sirius já lavavam o rosto com a água que pegamos no Hirna e James remexia na mochila de Du procurando alguma coisa para o café da manhã.

Levantei também e comi algumas amoras que estavam guardadas no meu bolso. A maioria já tinha derretido com o calor ou sido espremida com o meu tombo na fuga do dragão, mas deu para enganar a fome.

- Espero que no Norte tenha alguma mercearia... – Lily murmurou ao encarar as poucas frutas que restavam na mochila do Du.

- E se tiver uma mercearia, como você pretende pagar por comida? Piscando seu lindos olhos verdes? – Sirius perguntou.

Lily provavelmente não achou que ele era digno de uma resposta, pois apenas lhe lançou aquele olhar fulminante que geralmente é destinado com exclusividade ao meu amigo James.

Voltamos para nossa caminhada sem o menor ânimo, afinal uma noite mal dormida e um café da manhã escasso conseguem tirar o entusiasmo de qualquer um.

Mas não foi necessária tanta coragem assim. Muito antes do que nós esperávamos nosso querido Du estancou entre duas árvores que delimitavam o final da floresta.

- Não posso passar daqui.

Nos aproximamos dele e encaramos a estrada à nossa frente.

- Tem certeza que não pode nos acompanhar? – Ouvi Sirius sugerindo. – Talvez possa encontrar seu pai...

Virei-me para o Du a tempo de vê-lo hesitar.

- Tenho. – Ele respondeu enfim. – Mesmo que eu encontrasse o meu pai, nós dois seríamos expulsos da Vila dos Duendes.

- Não é um preço baixo a pagar para ter seu pai de volta? – Perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

Bem, seria o tipo de coisa que _eu_ arriscaria, afinal perdi meu pai quando era muito criança, e viver isolada de outras pessoas não me parecia um pesadelo se eu pudesse tê-lo de volta.

Mas Du explicou seu ponto de vista.

- Quando alguém é expulso do seu povoado, perde sua identidade. Eu não lembraria mais das minhas origens, esqueceria o meu passado e nunca mais conseguiria localizar a Vila dos Duendes. Além disso não poderia mais usar o nome Topargulus que significa onde eu nasci (_Topar_) e a minha profissão (_Gulus_) e nem o meu sobrenome _Heim_ que é o sobrenome do meu tataravô, um dos fundadores do povoado.

Eu abri a boca para perguntar o que fazia um _Gulus_, mas Lily, provavelmente prevendo que eu pretendia falar alguma besteira, me interrompeu perguntando se Du ficaria bem.

- Claro que vou. – Falou ele, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

- Tem certeza? – Sirius perguntou, afinal o Du parecia nervoso.

O duende verde levantou os olhos e encarou a Sirius e a mim antes de perguntar.

- Lembra quando me convenceram a vir até aqui? Eu perguntei se vocês sabiam desfazer feitiços?

- Lembro. – Respondemos juntos.

- Vocês estavam falando a verdade?

Eu hesitei para responder. Sinceramente, se algum de nós estivesse em condições de fazer (ou desfazer) um feitiço, já estaríamos em Hogwarts há muito tempo. Já o Sirius não teve tanto escrúpulo quanto eu para responder ao Du. _Sem escrúpulos eu?_ Sim, se ele soubesse a encenação que fizemos, nunca nos perdoaria. _Não acredito! Eu devolvi a alegria para a vida do duende verde e é assim que sou chamado? De 'sem escrúpulos'? Lucy você não tem coração sabia?_ Hei! Foi você quem mentiu para o Du! _Os fins justificam os meios!_ Não adiante os acontecimentos... Quando chegar a hora nossos afilhados vão decidir se perdoam ou não você pela mentira contada ao querido Du. _Qualquer um me perdoa, com exceção de você, que gosta de implicar comigo! _Eu? Eu gosto de implicar? Quem está se metendo na minha história? '_Sua' história? Achei que era a história da Lis e do Pontas._ É a história deles, mas sou eu quem estou escrevendo! _Então faz um favor? Volta a escrever! Antes que o Aluado venha nos chamar a atenção. Ele vê de longe quando a gente começa a puxar o caderno da mão um do outro._

Boa ideia!

Então o sem escrúpulos do Sirius (você mereceu essa, Almofadinhas!) respondeu sem titubear:

- Claro que estávamos! O que você precisa amigão?

James estava prestes a contradizer o amigo contando para o Du que não tínhamos nossas varinhas, portanto: nada de mágicas reversivas. Mas o pedido do duende verde foi mais rápido e nos deixou paralisados:

- Gostaria que revertessem o feitiço do meu pai, caso o encontrem. E o mandem de volta para o povoado. Contem a ele que eu estarei providenciando para que ele seja bem recebido na Vila dos Duendes.

Nos encaramos sem resposta para esse pedido tão importante.

- Todos vão ficar felizes quando souberem que vocês reverteram o feitiço do meu pai, era ele quem governava as terras do Sul antes de partir nessa aventura maluca que o fez desaparecer.

- Faremos isso Du. – Sirius deu sua palavra e nos despedimos do nosso amiguinho verde com muitas lágrimas.

Quando o dia começava a amanhecer, atravessamos a fronteira com o Norte. Lily insistiu em se lavar num riacho do caminho antes de entrarmos no povoado.

- Precisamos parecer civilizados para não assustar quem quer que possa tentar nos ajudar.

- Eu é que não vou me atirar nessa água gelada. – James resmungou tirando a ponta do pé de dentro da água com uma careta.

- Bem, suponho que nem mesmo água dê um jeito de você parecer civilizado, Potter. – A ruiva respondeu girando os olhos, entediada. – De qualquer maneira apenas mantenha a boca fechada.

E dizendo isso ela pulou dentro do rio sem tirar suas roupas de Hogwarts.

- Esse conselho devia ser para o Almofadinhas, afinal foi a língua dele que nos trouxe para cá!

Sirius não deu a menor importância para o comentário do James. Apenas abriu um sorriso maroto enquanto olhava Lily mergulhar.

- Acho que vou dar um mergulho com a doce Lily... – Ele falou tirando os sapatos.

- Você não se atreveria... – James o fuzilou com o olhar.

- É só um banho inocente, Pontas. E a Lis é minha amiga, não vou fazer nada com ela, não se preocupe.

Mas James deu um passo ameaçador na direção do Sirius e este desistiu da idéia, fingindo que estava só brincando. _Eu '_estava'_ brincando. A água estava muito gelada pro meu gosto._ Ainda acho que você ficou com medo de apanhar do James...

Depois que Lily saiu do rio, voltamos para a trilha. O simpático povoado já podia ser visto no alto de um morro, mas a caminhada seria longa, porque ainda estávamos no vale, muitos metros abaixo.

Pulando a parte de mais uma caminhada exaustiva, nos sentimos aliviados quando entramos na cidade e vimos pessoas de verdade andando de um lado para o outro. _Por 'alívio' em ver pessoas 'de verdade' ela quer dizer que esperávamos uma recepção feita por bruxas grotescas como nos havia descrito o Duende Verde._ Isso.

- Hum... Que música é essa? – James perguntou enquanto passávamos pelo o que parecia ser a rua principal.

Nós paramos por um tempo para prestar atenção na canção.

"_nós nunca vimos moça tão estranha / especial esta donzela / nem parece que é daqui / pois não se adapta aqui / todo mundo aqui acha que ela é filha de um matusquela..._"

- Povo animado, não? – Perguntei achando graça. – Sempre achei comovente pessoas que conseguem ter bom humor matinal...

Lily sorriu entendendo que eu me referia às nossas insignificantes brigas matutinas porque nós duas somos muito mal humoradas nas primeiras horas do dia. _Verdade! E o seu mau humor geralmente dura até depois do café da manhã._ Por isso fico tão impressionada com quem consegue _cantar_ ao raiar do dia, é realmente muito difícil. _Bem... Eu sei de uma ou duas coisinhas que nós poderíamos fazer que te fariam acordar cantando!_ Sirius! Isso vai ser lido por crianças também! Foco na história, por Merlin! _Que tipo de besteira está passando na sua cabeça? Eu pensei em cócegas ou um jogo de mímicas..._ Quieto!

Conforme andávamos pela cidade, os olhares se voltavam cada vez mais curiosos em nossa direção, provavelmente por causa de nossos uniformes escolares completamente sujos – com exceção da roupa da ruiva que estava impecável agora que já estava seco novamente.

De repente Lily deu um grito de felicidade e apontou para uma loja do outro lado da rua.

- Uma livraria! – E ela correu para lá sem nem ao menos consultar a nossa opinião.

James deu de ombros enquanto seguia atrás da ruiva.

- Vocês sabem que para a ruiva os livros têm as respostas de tudo. – Falou ele.

Na livraria Lily estava conversando com um senhor magro, levemente corcunda, e usando óculos e um estranho avental branco. _O avental era realmente estranho, por Merlin, ele vendia livros, não carne!_ Exatamente. **Na verdade era porque ele estava tirando o pó dos livros.** Ah Remus... Deixe-nos tirar sarro do querido senhor Holt. _É, ele era bem simpático. E eu gostaria muito mais dele se não tivesse nos mandado para aquele castelo terrível._ O castelo era encantador, Sirius. _Tudo pra você é encantador Lucy!_ Nem tudo. O seu apartamento, por exemplo, é assombroso! _Hei!_ Deixe-me continuar a contar essa história Sirius, por favor! _Sim senhora..._

- Livro mágico? – O senhor dono da biblioteca perguntou achando graça. – De onde vocês vêm, posso perguntar?

- De Hogwarts, senhor, nossa escola. – Lily respondeu sorrindo. – Viemos pelo encantamento de algum livro. Estávamos em nosso salão comunal quando o Sirius. – Ela apontou para o maroto que estava confortavelmente instalado em uma deliciosa poltrona de leitura. – Leu em voz alta o prólogo de um livro que ele pegou na biblioteca. Não sei como aconteceu, mas viemos parar aqui! Aqui exatamente não... Algumas milhas ao sul...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso, e depois sorriu.

- Vejo que tem uma ótima imaginação, senhorita. A senhorita lê bastante?

- Praticamente o tempo todo. – Lily respondeu orgulhosa.

- Deve ter lido muitas histórias de fantasia ultimamente, e essa é com certeza uma muito boa. A senhorita se daria bem com a doce Bela...

- Bela? – Sirius perguntou interessado. – Ela é _mesmo_ bela?

- É sim. É a donzela mais linda, gentil e inteligente do povoado. Mas 'Bela' é o nome dela na verdade.

- Ela lê muito? – Eu perguntei interessada nessa tal donzela que se daria muito bem com a Lis.

- Se lê! Já leu toda essa biblioteca! – Ele gargalhou. – Bela acabou de sair daqui, lhe dei um livro de presente, talvez vocês a encontrem na praça...

- Eu adoraria ser amiga dessa jóia mais preciosa do povoado, mas na verdade estamos com um pouquinho de pressa... Precisamos de um livro, ou de uma bruxa que possa nos mandar de volta para Hogwarts. Se o senhor puder nos apresentar qualquer uma dessas duas alternativas, nós ficaríamos extremamente gratos.

- Um livro mágico ou uma bruxa? Simples não? – Ele perguntou irônico. – Acho isso muito curioso, a senhorita acredita mesmo que esse tipo de coisa existe! Seus pais deviam lhe proibir de ler se não sabe mais distinguir a ficção da realidade! – Ele resmungou e subiu em uma escada para tirar pó dos livros da última prateleira.

Nós três encaramos a ruiva esperando que ela se manifestasse, o que ela não fez. Provavelmente em choque com a sugestão dele que o senhor e a senhora Evans deviam proibi-la de ler.

- O senhor nunca ouviu falar de nenhuma feiticeira por estes lados? – Eu perguntei me aproximando da escada em que ele estava. – Não precisa ser uma bruxa má... Só precisa ser alguém do tipo que todo mundo suspeita que faz mágicas... Um boato... Qualquer coisa relacionada a isso.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e me encarou como se um alienígena tivesse saltado de um de seus livros.

- Vocês não estão de brincadeira.

- Não, não estamos.

O senhor Holt suspirou e desceu lentamente os degraus da escada, parando de frente para Lily que permanecia em silêncio, ofendida.

- Não me leve a mal. Mas ainda acho que vocês estão loucos.

- O senhor não pode nos ajudar, não é mesmo?

- Não, não posso. – Ele abriu um sorriso torto. – Mas no final dessa rua vocês vão encontrar uma casa toda pintada de verde, com um jardim lindo na frente e uma pequena fonte de água cristalina perto da entrada. Amanda Wulf é conhecida como a curandeira do povoado, mas alguns dizem que ela é uma hábil feiticeira. No caso de não conseguirem nada com ela, e precisarem de um livro, já ouvi falar que a biblioteca do castelo é encantada. Talvez consigam encontrar lá o que procuram.

- Um castelo? – Sirius perguntou interessado.

- Sim, mas tomem muito cuidado se forem até lá. Poucos voltam depois de visitar aquelas terras. Uma fera horrenda vive lá há muitos anos.

- Uma _fera_? – Perguntei surpresa. Isso me parecia familiar de alguma forma que eu não entendia.

**Que tal vocês dois acelerarem um pouco a história. Com tantos detalhes vocês vão terminar de escrever esse livro nas bodas de prata do James e da Lily. **_Eu acho que o Aluado tem razão..._ Gente, a história _precisa_ de detalhes, senão como que as pessoas vão se situar? _Se o Harry tiver alguma dúvida sobre algum ponto obscuro da história eu explico pra ele._ Tudo bem, vocês são a maioria...

Vou acelerar um pouco as coisas, _um pouco_! Saímos da livraria do senhor Holt direto para a tal casa da bruxa. _Feiticeira._ Dá no mesmo Sirius. O que foi uma completa perda de tempo. Disse que não podia nos ajudar e, assim como o senhor Holt, pensou que estávamos loucos. Lily saiu da casa da senhora Wulf inconformada pela curandeira ter se ofendido com o termo 'bruxa' que ela usou... _Essa parte da visita à Amanda eu acho que você deveria contar..._ Vocês não estavam com pressa? _Sim, mas a Amanda é uma personagem essencial na nossa história, podíamos apresentá-la adequadamente._ Bem, eu também acho. Na verdade acho que tudo deveria ser apresentado adequadamente aqui...

- Só pode ser aqui. – Murmurou James quando paramos em frente a uma casa verde no fim da rua.

_Aquilo não era exatamente o que eu esperava da casa de uma bruxa, é como se alguém bêbado tivesse sido responsável pela decoração externa da casa._ Ai, Sirius, como você é exagerado! Na minha opinião a casa tinha personalidade (como as janelas que na verdade eram o tampo de cogumelos gigantes com aberturas para o exterior) e senso de humor (como a plaquinha de jardim com os dizeres '_Bem vindo seja, se virar uma pedra é o que planeja_').

Sirius e James esperaram na calçada enquanto Lily e eu tocávamos a campainha. Poucos segundos depois saiu de dentro da casa uma garota pequena (provavelmente 1,55m ou 1,60m) e que parecia pouco mais nova que eu. Ela era muito clarinha e tinha os cabelos castanhos ondulados e com mechas vermelhas.

- Bom dia – Cumprimentou Lily. – Estamos procurando a senhora Amanda Wulf. Ela está?

- Sim. – A garota respondeu simplesmente, nos encarando com um misto de desdém e curiosidade.

- Podemos conversar com ela? – Lily insistiu.

- Talvez... – A morena respondeu displicente enquanto dirigia o olhar para Sirius e James nos esperando na calçada.

Lily me encarou suplicante. Queria que eu fizesse alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia o que...

Encarei mais uma vez a garota à minha frente. Ela usava roupas esquisitas que me fariam classificá-la como roqueira.

- Qual o seu nome, por favor? – Perguntei.

Ela suspirou e voltou seus olhos amendoados na minha direção.

- Mandy.

- Então, _Mandy_, pode, por favor, chamar para nós a senhora Wulf? Estamos com um pouquinho de pressa e acredito que só ela pode nos ajudar.

- Por que acredita nisso? – Mandy perguntou abrindo um meio sorriso.

- Ouvimos dizer que ela é a única bruxa da região.

- BRUXA? – Ela perguntou realmente ultrajada.

Não sei porquê da ofensa. Afinal, quando perguntou isso, ela se transformou totalmente. E quando digo totalmente, é totalmente _mesmo_. Ela ficou maior, com olhos e cabelos escuros, suas roupas mudaram para um lindo vestido branco e a terra ao seu redor pareceu tremer. Só uma _bruxa_ faria isso!

Lily e eu demos um passo para trás cada uma.

- Quem _ousa_ me chamar de bruxa?

- Na verdade senhorita Mandy, o termo usado foi _curandeira_... – Lily murmurou tentando apaziguar a maluca que não gostava de ser chamada de bruxa, mas tinha uma plaquinha no jardim avisando que transformaria em pedra quem entrasse na sua propriedade... _Maluca é uma palavra forte._ Oh, Sirius! Você ainda tem medo dela! _Quem não teria depois de ser transformado em um frio objeto de metal?_ Ela não pode nos alcançar aqui, relaxa. _Vai acreditando nisso..._

- Bem, se me chamaram de curandeira, o que os fez pensar que eu era uma bruxa? – Ela perguntou voltando ao normal. Por normal eu quero dizer a garota pequena, de cabelos ondulados e de roupas estranhas...

Eu pretendia responder 'não sei, que tal essa demonstração de descontrole que acabamos de presenciar'. Mas Lily, que era bem mais educada que eu, respondeu simplesmente que não sabia que tinha diferença.

- Tem sim. – Mandy respondeu sem dar maiores explicações. – Então, o que vocês querem aqui? Caso não tenham percebido pelo meu tom ofendido, _eu_ sou Amanda Wulf.

Contamos a ela nossa triste história. Mas ela respondeu dizendo que não podia nos ajudar, afinal, como _curandeira_ do povoado, só o que ela fazia eram poções e remédios.

É claro que eu não resisti a perguntar como ela tinha feito aquilo de se transformar se não era uma feiticeira. A resposta dela foi: 'como assim se transformar? Acho que andou tendo ilusões, deve ser o excesso de sol'.

- Agora crianças, vão brincar na praça, estão atrapalhando meus negócios. – E falando isso fechou a porta na nossa cara.

- Crianças? Ela é bem mais nova que a gente! – Reclamei indignada.

- Vamos Lucy. – Lily passou o braço pelo meu. – Vamos sair daqui antes que ela nos transforme em pedra...

Como a senhorita Wulf não podia (ou não queria) nos ajudar, nossa última alternativa agora era o tal castelo perigoso e sua biblioteca encantada.

Bem, isso significa que nossos problemas estavam só começando...

**

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Sim, isso não é uma ilusão de ótica, eu ainda existo! E estava louca para postar esse capítulo porque adoro a fuga deles do dragão, a promessa do Sirius ao Du e a primeira participação da bruxinha mais louca do pedaço: Amanda Wulf. Vocês verão que o Sirius tem razão em temê-la! rsrsrsrs

Beijos para: **Yuufu **(_que postou o capítulo passado para mim, obrigada lindinha!_), **Miss Moony** (_oi chérie! também sinto muita falta das nossas conversas! meu bebê já nasceu e é um fofo - mãe coruja rsrsrs - muitas dúvidas sempre né? já estudando muito novamente ou esse semestre tá mais tranquilo? k k k k k k Que bom que sempre arranja um tempinho para mim! Te adoro flor! Ah! Estou finalmente lendo 'Movido pela maré' e estou amando! Temos que conversar sobre isso... huashuahushua Beijos!_), **Caroline Evans Potter **(_Hei lindinha! Dei um jeito de vir postar hoje para você ter mais uma novidade boa para hoje rsrsrs Porque será que só dá o Hagrid não? Eu também não sei... haushaushuahsu Bem, eu assisti HP7 mas não chorei... achei que ia chorar, mas os filmes tiram a minha emoção pela história... k k k k k k Concordo com você Jay e Lily sem brigas não são eles! Beijos flor, nós também amamos você! xD_), **Andro no hana **(_sem os hífens porque o ff come ¬¬ - obrigada! espero que continue gostando! volte sempre! xD Beijos_), **Liadan Gregor**y (_oi flor! k k k k k k adorei você dizendo que dá vontade de apertar a Lucy e o Du! haushuashua eu também tenho mania de querer apertar personagens que eu gosto k k k k k k Então... meu bebê já nasceu e é um menininho lindo... - claro que é lindo mãe coruja rsrsrsrs - Sim, a Lucy vai ser a Fifi, você precisa ver! rsrsrs Beijos lindinha_!), **MariPBlack** (_está aqui! rsrsrs Sei que demorei, isso não vai se repetir! k k k k k k Nossa, fiquei muito animada em saber que está gostando da fic mesmo não gostando desse tipo de história! A Bela e a Fera também é meu desenho preferido da Disney e espero não te decepcionar com essa história! Obrigada! Beijos...), _**Marina Cabral Potter** (_Olá! Obrigada! Atendendo a pedidos, aqui está... rsrsrs que bom que está gostando! E não se preocupe, mesmo que eu demore um pouquinho, não abandono a fic... rsrsrs Beijos_!) e **Nini Lindinha **(_minha caçulinha que comenta por msn... xD estou com saudades suas coração! muitas! espero que esteja tudo bem com você! Beijos meus e do Henrique, nós te amamos!)._

**E um beijo enorme para uma amiga muito linda que eu tenho e que amo muito: _Nanda_ (Yuufu) que está aniversariando hoje! Flor, quando eu for rica você sabe que ganha uma mansão em qualquer lugar do mundo que escolher, mas por enquanto, o que eu posso te dar de aniversário é um capítulo da minha fic! Espero que goste! k k k k k k k k k k k k k Parabéns, muitas felicidades e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem! Por falar nisso... Acabo de lembrar que eu postei essa fic como presente de aniversário para você no ano passado! OMG! Ou o tempo passa _muito _rápido ou eu que demoro muito para atualizar... haushaushuahsua**

É isso... Vou indo porque ainda quero postar NLR hoje...

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter


	5. Estamos num livro!

**A Bela e a Fera**

* * *

**Capítulo 04 – Estamos num livro!**

Demoramos alguns dias no povoado. As histórias que ouvíamos sobre o tal castelo eram de dar medo. Foi na primeira noite de neve, se me lembro bem, que decidimos tomar coragem e ir em direção ao misterioso castelo. A iniciativa partiu de James quando encontrou um senhor de idade chorando na praça durante uma nevasca.

Mas antes de continuar a partir do ponto em que tomamos coragem para ir ao castelo, tenho que contar como pudemos sobreviver esses 'alguns dias' se não tínhamos dinheiro para pagar por comida ou hospedagem.

Depois de sermos expulsos da casa da curandeira-bruxa Amanda Wulf, andamos desnorteados pela cidade. Vez ou outra nós perguntávamos para algum habitante do povoado como podíamos chegar ao castelo e todos sem exceção nos respondiam com expressões de assombro e com histórias horríveis, sem acreditar que quatro 'crianças' pudesse ter algum negócio naquele lugar sombrio.

Assim o dia foi passando e a nossa fome e cansaço apenas aumentando.

- Podemos encontrar uma pousada e oferecer nossos serviços em troca de refeição e abrigo. – Sirius sugeriu rasgando ao meio uma folha de laranjeira.

Estávamos sentados num banco da praça da cidade.

- É uma ótima ideia Sirius. – Falou Lily cruzando as pernas e apontando para uma taverna logo em frente à praça. – Pode ir.

- Não vou sozinho. – Sirius resmungou.

- Foi _você_ quem nos meteu nessa enrascada, nada mais justo que _você_ consertar um pouco do estrago. – A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Estou sofrendo tanto quanto você com essa coisa toda, Lily. – Ele respondeu mal humorado.

- Não acredito! – Eu gritei entusiasmada interrompendo a discussão da ruiva com o cachorrão.

Saí correndo da praça e só parei quando dei um abraço forte no meu maroto mais querido: Remus Lupin. _Que história é essa de 'maroto mais querido'?_ Haha, estava contando em pensamentos quantos segundos você ia demorar para perguntar isso. _E então?_ Não é novidade para ninguém que eu sou louca pelo Remito lindo. _Você sabe que parte o meu coração quando diz esse tipo de coisa não sabe?_ Que drama... _É verdade, e você faz isso de propósito sua criatura cruel e sem coração!_ Hei! Você não pode... _Posso sim. E faz favor de voltar para a história que já estamos atrasados._

Ui! Quem vê acredita que você está realmente bravo comigo.

(silêncio)

Sirius?

(silêncio)

Hei... Não vai mais falar comigo? _Não. E você devia contar a história, não é para isso que estamos aqui?_

Desmancha essa cara de emburrado.

(silêncio)

Sirius... Não faz isso... _Não estou fazendo nada! Você não pode implicar comigo por eu estar quieto._ Não faz isso de me ignorar... Por favor? _Você não merece o meu amor._ Pára de drama! _Viu? É disso que eu estou falando!_ Ai Merlin! O que eu faço para você voltar a falar comigo? _Nada... Quando eu estiver com vontade volto a falar com você._ Ah, Sisi... Você sabe que eu implico contigo, mas não vivo sem você por perto! _Hum..._ Juro! Adoro gritar com você quando a sua cabeça aparece do nada na lareira da minha casa... Ou dar tapas nas suas costas até você parar aquela moto barulhenta quando me seqüestra do meu trabalho... E de ver essa expressão de bravo quando você fica com ciúmes do Remus... _Não seria mais fácil só aceitar que eu gosto de você?_ Não. Nós já tentamos e não deu certo. _Era diferente..._ Podemos discutir esse assunto num outro momento? Acho que aqui não é lugar para isso. _Ok._ Estamos bem de novo? _Por enquanto sim..._ Ótimo.

- Que bom ver você! – Remus falou quando nos afastamos.

- Ai lobinho, tive tanto medo de que você estivesse perdido por aí!

- Estou bem. – Só então ele percebeu os outros chegando.

Resumimos o máximo que pudemos nossa aventura e o Remmie contou o que esteve fazendo enquanto isso. Não posso escrever aqui porque ele me fez jurar que não contaria a ninguém. _Eu não jurei nada..._ Pára Sirius, o Remus te mataria se você fizesse isso. _Como se você se importasse com a minha morte..._ Que absurdo! Não acabei de confessar que não vivo sem você? _Mas será que é verdade? Você jura?_ Juro.

Remus explicou também que tinha arranjado trabalho numa estalagem e que podíamos nos acomodar no mesmo quarto que ele enquanto decidíamos o que fazer.

Então foi assim, graças ao trabalho do Remus, que sobrevivemos alguns dias no povoado.

Numa noite de neve James e Sirius estavam indo ao bar quando encontraram um senhor baixinho que parecia desolado, chorando no meio da praça. Os dois marotos se comoveram com a tristeza do velhinho e pararam para conversar. O tal senhor contou que sua filha tinha sido aprisionada no castelo por uma fera horrível, mas que ninguém queria ajudá-lo a libertá-la de lá. O senhor saiu da praça resmungando e chorando, deixando para trás os dois grifinórios com expressões de preocupação.

- Sirius, acho que já é hora de pararmos de evitar esse castelo.

- Verdade. – Sirius concordou. – E você viu o que ele falou? A prisioneira é a tal de Bela. Acho que pode ser produtivo conhecermos esse castelo.

Qualquer um percebe que as intenções do Sirius não são as melhores possíveis, mas tudo bem... _Lá vem você me difamar novamente!_ Você mesmo se difama com as suas atitudes, Sirius. Mas combinamos de discutir isso depois não foi? _Sim madame. Pode continuar._

No dia seguinte a esse encontro Remus abandonou seu trabalho e nós nos despedimos da estalagem rumo ao castelo.

Foi no caminho para o castelo que aconteceu uma coisa muito interessante... _Encontramos o pai do Du!_ Verdade.

Estávamos na estrada quando uma criatura verde, pequena, de barba, orelhas pontudas e pés peludos passou por nós. A princípio pensei que o Du tivesse desistido do seu medo do Norte, até que percebi que a barba era mais branca e ele tinha algumas rugas de idade.

- Hei! – Eu chamei o duende.

Ele se virou desconfiado e não se aproximou.

- O senhor é o pai do Du?

- Du? – Perguntou ele.

É, eu tinha esquecido o nome do meu amiguinho... Mas também, eu só o chamava de Du, como ia lembrar aquele nome esquisito. Só lembrava que tinha 'Gulus' no nome dele porque tinha ficado curiosa para descobrir o que significava.

- Desculpe senhor, minha amiga está perguntando se o senhor é o pai do Topargulus Heim. – Falou Lily e nós vimos o duende arregalar muito os olhos.

_Quase o matamos do coração._

- Como... Como vocês conhecem o Topargulus? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- É uma história longa. – Explicou James. – Se o senhor puder nos ouvir, temos um recado dele para o senhor.

O pai do Du se sentou conosco e enquanto nos revezávamos para contar a história a ele, Sirius andava de um lado para o outro da floresta.

Só no final do nosso relato foi que se juntou a nós.

- Então meu filho vai convencer a cidade a me aceitar de volta porque vocês vão retirar o feitiço de mim? – Ele perguntou quando acabamos a narrativa.

- Sim. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso triunfante. – O senhor confia em nós?

O duende mordeu o canto dos lábios enquanto pensava.

_Porque você só o chama de 'duende'?_ Porque ele é um duende, oras! _Vai dizer que não lembra o nome dele?_ Não. Você lembra? _Não também._ Ai Merlin. Sirius, eu devia ser canonizada por ter tanta paciência com você, sabia? _Cano o que?_ Deixa quieto...

Por fim o _duende-que-não-lembramos-o-nome_ aceitou confiar em nós.

- Vocês parecem falar a verdade, e pelo o que me contaram, conheceram mesmo o meu filho. Vou aceitar sua oferta, não agüento mais essa vida de exílio e sinto falta do meu filho.

Nos entreolhamos pensando no que faríamos a seguir. Mas não tivemos tempo nem para piscar os olhos e Sirius já tinha tomado a iniciativa.

- Sente aqui então. – Ele balançou um galho que tinha escolhido na floresta e apontou para um tronco de árvore. – E feche os olhos se concentrando em perder o feitiço.

O pai do Du obedeceu prontamente. Sirius colocou o galho sobre a cabeça do duende e pronunciou com uma voz solene:

- Accio Vingardium Expeto Leviosa Patronum!

Quando terminou, o duende abriu os olhos e o encarou agradecido.

- Me sinto melhor. – Falou ele encarando seus braços, mãos e pernas como se seus membros estivessem diferentes.

- Que bom. Agora vá e espalhe a notícia de que nós o curamos.

- Vou sim. Vou voltar para o meu povo. Para o meu filho. – Ele só faltava saltitar. – Muito obrigado crianças, muito obrigado.

E sem mais nem menos ele saiu correndo estrada a fora.

- Porque todos aqui insistem em nos chamar de crianças? – Perguntei revoltada.

- O que você fez Sirius... – Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Nada demais... Misturei três feitiços com uma varinha falsa. Nada de mal pode acontecer ao pobre homem.

- Pobre duende. – James corrigiu.

- Que seja. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Você é louco? – Remus colocou em palavras o que todos nós queríamos perguntar ao Almofadinhas. – Tem noção do que acaba de fazer?

- Não entendo o porquê de tanta crítica. Eu prometi ao Du que mandaria seu pai de volta, e cumpri minha palavra.

- Para início de conversa você não devia ter prometido nada ao Du. – Falou Lily. – E isso que fez agora... E se houver mesmo algum feitiço para quem ultrapassa as fronteiras do norte? Como você manda um duende que pode estar enfeitiçado de volta para o povo dele fazendo todos acreditarem que ele está curado?

Sirius balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, inconformado com o nosso julgamento.

- Lis, você está sendo muito dura comigo.

- Esquece ruiva. O Sirius é um desalmado sem consciência.

- O quê? O Du vai ter seu pai de volta e você diz que eu sou um desalmado?

Remus resolveu se pronunciar.

- Sirius, não passou pela sua cabeça que o feitiço que o pai do Du pode estar carregando pode causar a extinção da raça deles? Os duendes morrem de medo desse lado da fronteira por algum motivo.

- Não tem nada demais ultrapassar a fronteira, são apenas histórias!

- Como você pode saber? Está aqui a poucos dias! – James falou.

_Viram só como eu sou incompreendido? Eu fiz uma boa ação e todo mundo me julga como se eu fosse um criminoso!_ Você ainda não admite que sua mentira podia ter causado muitos problemas? _Vocês deviam confiar mais nos meus instintos, eu sabia que não tinha feitiço nenhum e que ia ficar tudo bem._ Não ficou exatamente bem, e inclusive fomos punidos por isso. _Não fomos punidos 'por isso' especificamente... Foi uma soma de acontecimentos... _Que começou com esse seu feitiço fajuto... Mas tudo bem, todos já te perdoaram, quem sou eu para continuar te criticando... _Obrigado meu amor._ Ai, ai...

Foi uma longa caminhada até o castelo, mas nós quase não sentimos, afinal o que mais tínhamos feito nos últimos dias era caminhar.

Quando chegamos lá pudemos entender totalmente porque os habitantes do povoado evitavam tanto esse castelo, ele parecia mesmo mal assombrado.

Estávamos parados nos imensos portões negros quando Lily nos lembrou:

- Vamos entrar do modo mais silencioso possível e procurar a biblioteca imediatamente. Nada de passeios e exploração por aí.

_Ela falou essa parte olhando para o James e eu. A ruiva não entendia que eu pretendia sair daquele lugar esquisito tanto quanto ela. Resolvi não discutir, então apenas dei de ombros e sorri. James ainda murmurou um 'claro meu lírio'. Ele não podia evitar._

A primeira parte do plano da Lis saiu muito bem, entramos no castelo silenciosamente. Mas mal tínhamos cruzado o saguão quando uma voz nos assustou.

- Que-quem são vocês? E o que que-querem aqui? – Perguntou uma voz gaguejando um pouco.

Olhamos ao redor procurando por nosso anfitrião, mas não vimos nada.

- Hum-hum, aqui em baixo. – Falou a voz.

- Ai Merlin, o relógio está falando! – Lily falou com a voz estridente e deu um pulo para trás.

Eu também dei um passinho para trás, disfarçadamente... Não queria estar em desvantagem se precisássemos fugir dali.

Mas os garotos receberam bem a novidade de um relógio que fala. Provavelmente por serem os três nascidos bruxos e estarem acostumados com esse tipo de coisa maluca. Remus e Sirius estavam sorrindo e James se agachou para conversar com o objeto.

- Sou James Potter e esses são meus amigos Remus, Sirius, Lily e Lucy.

O relógio lançou olhares desconfiados a nós.

- Já sei, já sei... Estavam perdidos na floresta e vieram procurar abrigo quando a neve voltou a cair... Isso está acontecendo com muita freqüência essa semana...

- Bem... – Lily começou a falar, mas James a interrompeu.

- É, é isso mesmo. Podemos ficar aqui por um tempinho? Só até o tempo melhorar?

- Não sei... Meu amo está de muito bom humor hoje, mas não sei se essa ideia é segura mesmo assim...

Ficamos em silêncio esperando seu veredicto até que ele concordou em nos levar pelo menos até a lareira para secarmos nossas roupas, enquanto ele descobria se poderíamos ficar ou não.

Remus e eu sentamos no sofá e os outros sentaram num tapete felpudo de frente para a lareira. Ficamos em completo silêncio pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo enquanto nos aquecíamos.

- Eu tenho relutado com esse pensamento, mas agora está óbvio demais... – Falou Lily atraindo para si a nossa atenção. – Vocês sabem onde estamos não sabem?

- No castelo? – Sirius perguntou.

Bem, você talvez já tenha descoberto isso há muito tempo e deve estar pensando '_não acredito que eles ainda não tinham pensado nisso_'. Mas antes de julgar esses cinco grifinórios desatentos, permita-me lembrar-lhe que dentre todos nós, apenas Lily e eu éramos nascidas trouxas, portanto nenhum dos garotos tinha qualquer familiaridade com a história. Remus talvez a conhecesse vagamente, devido ao seu interesse por todo o tipo de literatura, mas conhecer vagamente não foi o suficiente para ele associar os apuros que passamos com a história do livro que Sirius segurava quando murmurou aquelas palavras malucas.

Eu nunca iria associar a série de coincidências da nossa história com a história da Bela e a Fera simplesmente porque nunca li o livro eu mesma por causa do trauma dele ter se jogado na minha cabeça quando eu ainda era uma criança. E a minha mente tinha registrado poucos detalhes da história que meu pai me contava muitos anos atrás.

Já a Lily, descobriu o que estava acontecendo porque era quem tinha a história mais viva na sua memória, e tenho certeza que ela só demorou tanto tempo assim para perceber onde estávamos porque até então ela não tinha se permitido pensar em outra coisa que não fosse voltar para Hogwarts para fazer os NIEM's.

Ou provavelmente ela ainda esperasse que tudo isso fosse um sonho e que logo ia acordar em sua confortável cama de Hogwarts.

Seja como for, ela finalmente pronunciou em voz alta as palavras que a atormentavam:

- Aquele seu livro idiota não nos mandou para floresta negra ou outro lugar maluco de Londres. Mandou a gente para _dentro_ da história da Bela e a Fera.

Todos a encararam com expressões de confusão e piedade, como se ela tivesse bebido uma quantidade excessiva de firewhisky e agora estivesse dançando seminua no meio do salão comunal.

- Hum, Lis... – Eu mordi o canto dos lábios. – Isso parece meio absurdo.

- _Isso_ parece absurdo? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas o fato de termos sido recebidos por um _relógio_ falante não é absurdo?

- De qualquer forma, acho que estamos presos aqui... – Falou Remus sem desviar os olhos das chamas da lareira.

- Oh Merlin... – Lily choramingou e jogou as mãos para o alto. – Estamos perdendo nossos NIEM's! Eu _preciso_ ir embora _agora_!

- Eu não estou muito incomodado em permanecer aqui... – Falou James se jogando em uma das confortáveis poltronas.

A ruiva o ignorou e dirigiu sua fúria para Sirius que estava deitado no tapete em frente à lareira.

- Sirius! – Ele teve um sobressalto com o grito dela. – Você nos colocou aqui, você nos tira daqui!

- Ah, claro Lis. Só porque você está pedindo com tanta educação... – Ele comentou sarcástico. – Acorda, ruiva. Se fosse só estalar os dedos e voltar pra Hogwarts eu tinha feito isso quando estávamos prestes a ser devorados por aquele dragão.

- Eu não sei como você vai fazer, _mas vai fazer_. E logo! – E dizendo isso ela deixou a sala.

- Eu não sei como fazer isso... – Sirius deu de ombros olhando de mim para James.

- Almofadinhas, você está perdido! A Lily furiosa vira uma _maníaca desalmada_! – James comentou achando graça da situação. – E olha que eu tenho 'doutorado' nisso...

Sirius suspirou e rolou no tapete, sentando com as costas apoiadas num sofá.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – Falei séria atraindo a idéia dos três marotos. – Você pode envenenar uma maçã e fazer a Lily comer...

Sirius e James fizeram expressões confusas, mas Remus sorriu.

- Isso não é Branca de Neve? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim.

- E você não acha que já temos o suficiente de contos infantis trouxas?

- Não.

- Você tem sérios problemas mentais...

- Sim.

- E não se incomoda com isso?

- Não.

- Quer, por favor, parar de responder 'sim' e 'não'?

- Sim.

- Pára Lucy!

- Não.

Eu gargalhei antes de ser atingida no rosto por uma almofada que James jogou.

- Vocês são chatos... – Resmunguei jogando a almofada de volta.

- Ainda não entendi essa história de maçã... – Sirius reclamou me fazendo girar os olhos.

- Foi só uma brincadeira com outra história trouxa... – Levantei os olhos para Remus que parecia pensativo. – O que foi _lobinho_?

- Talvez você tenha razão... – Ele sussurrou.

- Vamos envenenar a Lily e aí nos livramos da tensão da 'maníaca desalmada' que começa a nos assolar?

- Não. Talvez você tenha razão quando diz que a solução está no conto de fadas...

Ok, eu não sou tão tapada quanto pareço... No mesmo instante eu entendi onde o Remmie estava querendo chegar e me virei para o Sirius.

- O que você estava mentalizando quando falou aquelas palavras malucas?

- Como você sabe que eu mentalizei alguma coisa?

- Você mentalizou? – Perguntou James.

- O livro dizia para mentalizar... – Ele deu de ombros.

- E então criatura? – Eu me aprumei no sofá.

- Não posso falar, senão dá azar...

- Almofadinhas! – Remus censurou. – Isso não é hora pra infantilidade.

- Bem, reclame com a Lucy. Ela que me ensinou esse negócio do azar quando a gente conta o pedido.

- Só para estrelas cadentes, Sirius. – Eu respondi girando os olhos.

- Ah...

- E então? – James perguntou.

A tensão que pairou por ali foi tão grande que quase podia ser tocada.

Sirius, indiferente à nossa expectativa, passou mais algum tempo encarando a lareira decidindo se era seguro ou não contar.

- Nós precisamos reverter isso. E só vamos saber como reverter quando soubermos com 'o que' estamos lidando. – Remus explicou.

- Ok. – Ele suspirou e se deu por convencido. – Meu pensamento foi 'Eu quero que a Lily perceba e confesse que ama o Pontas'.

- Oh não... – Eu resmunguei e me joguei novamente contra o encosto do sofá.

James e Remus pareceram tão desolados quanto eu.

- Não tinha nada _mais fácil_ pra você pedir? – Remus o repreendeu. – Qualquer coisa, tipo, o Voldie começar a dirigir um orfanato trouxa, a lula gigante virar uma bailarina, os leões andarem sobre duas pernas ou os Tornados vencerem o campeonato desse ano? '_Q-u-a-l-q-u-e-r_' outra coisa!

- Bem... – Foi o comentário do Sirius.

- É isso então, não? – James comentou divertido. – É a só a ruiva admitir que me ama e pronto. – Ele estalou os dedos. – Estaremos de volta.

- E eu gostava tanto daquele castelo... – Comentei pesarosa. – A comida dos elfos, os jogos de quadribol, os bichinhos de estimação do Hagrid e até as detenções com o Filch...

_Sim, ela é exagerada!_

- Sem dramas, vocês. – James chamou nossa atenção. Provavelmente porque não queria concordar com a gente que a chance dele conquistar a Lily era praticamente nula. – Precisamos raciocinar. Vamos contar isso para a Lis ou não?

Nos encaramos em silêncio considerando a situação.

- Claro que não. – Remus falou sério. – Tem que ser natural ou a gente corre o risco de nunca mais ir embora daqui.

- Bem... Já corremos esse risco, pra falar a verdade... Mas, vamos ser otimistas e concordar com a teoria do Aluado.

- Outra coisa: será que estamos _mesmo _dentro da história da Bela e a Fera?

- Espero sinceramente que não porque...

Eu pretendia falar mais alguma coisa, mas desisti quando percebi que a ruivinha tinha acabado de voltar para a sala.

- O almoço já está pronto. O _candelabro_ mandou avisar. – Lily girou os olhos, mas quando me encarou de lábios comprimidos percebeu que tinha algo no ar. – Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

- Não. – Eu me apressei em dizer. – Estávamos tentando ajudar o Sirius a encontrar uma solução para nos tirar daqui.

- E fizeram algum progresso?

- Nada... – Remus falou parecendo triste. _Bem, ele estava 'realmente' triste, afinal as chances de sairmos dali eram quase inexistentes._ E só podíamos _te_ agradecer por esse nosso desespero! Por Merlin...

Seguimos Lily até a cozinha. Chegando lá ouvimos os protestos da chaleira porque a ruiva tinha colocado cinco lugares na pequena mesa do lugar.

- A sala de jantar é enorme... Deviam almoçar lá... – A chaleira argumentava.

- Não queremos causar mais transtornos do que já estamos causando por estarmos aqui... – Lily explicou.

- Transtorno nenhum... – Uma voz doce comentou entrando na cozinha. – Esse castelo é muito vazio. É bom ter companhia.

Encaramos a dona da voz com surpresa.

- _Bela_? – Foi Lily quem murmurou.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu sorridente e se apressou em nos cumprimentar. – E vocês, quem são?

- Lily Evans. – A ruiva respondeu e começou a apontar para cada um de nós. – Lucy Eyelesbarrow, James Potter e Sr. Coisa Black.

- Coisa Black? – Bela perguntou rindo. – Que nome mais estranho.

- _Sirius _Black, senhorita. – Sirius sorriu galanteador e se inclinou para beijar a mão de Bela. – Não dê ouvidos a rancorosa da Lily.

A ruiva se limitou a girar os olhos.

- Bem... Isso esclarece muita coisa, não? – Remus comentou irônico apontando da chaleira falante para a Bela.

- O _que_ isso esclarece? – Lily perguntou.

- Estamos _mesmo_ dentro da história da Bela e a Fera.

Lily sorriu arrogante, como ela faz quando tem razão sobre alguma coisa. Sirius e James pareciam encantados e eu... Bem, eu soltei um suspiro de tristeza.

- Era só o que me faltava. – Resmunguei levantando os braços para o alto.

* * *

**N/a:**

E as confusões de verdade vão começar agora... Ninguém segura o Sirius apaixonado pela Bela... k k k k k k k k

Estou tão orgulhosa de mim! Primeiro porque nem demorei para voltar dessa e vez! (_sim, o que são dois meses? Um piscar de olhos!_) E segundo porque vou voltar a postar Nas Sombras da Morte! Talvez quem esteja aqui lendo a Bela e a Fera nem seja o mesmo público de NSM (_com exceção das fiéis Miss Moony e as Pevensies_), mas mesmo assim, estou tão feliz que resolvi contar aqui também! \o/

Respondendo as reviews fofas que recebi no último capítulo:

**Caroline Evans Potter** – Que bom que proporcionei uma boa novidade para o seu dia! Adoro poder te alegrar, lindinha, mesmo a distância! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Nós também amamos você flor! E estamos com muitas saudades! Recebeu meu e-mail? =**

**Vanessa S.** – hauhuahuahua Concordo com você, mas estou melhorando meu tempo não? E o próximo capítulo vai vir ainda mais rápido, palavra de escoteira! ;D Beijinhos.

**Sassah Potter** – Também é meu desenho favorito! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Vim rapidinho, não? Rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**Miss Moony** – Sim chérie, você não leu errado ali em cima (Franciane aponta para cima), vou voltar a postar NSM! Sabe, você me deu uma sorte que nem imagina! Pensando melhor sobre isso, parece até um pouco sobrenatural... Mas eu estava lendo sua review no último capítulo na casa da minha mãe e até pensei em te responder na hora que não tinha mais esperanças de recuperar a fic porque tinha perdido o pen drive dela a muito tempo atrás... Acontece que algumas horas depois quando eu estava indo embora, minha mãe pediu para pegar uns CD's no guarda-roupa dela e eu achei meu pen drive dentro do porta jóias! Sim! Eu dei um grito e quase pulei de felicidade! (sorte que minha família já se acostumou com esse tipo de reação minha e não pensa mais que eu sou uma maluca...) Então revisei a fic e estarei voltando a postá-la ainda hoje! \o/ Passando a notícia de NSM, tenho que confessar que também estou com saudades imensas de você! E das nossas conversas de 'bookaholic' huashuashush Nossa... Mecânica dos Sólidos I (o detalhe do 'I' é de assustar... Significa que vem mais por aí...), já disse que você é muito corajosa (pra não dizer doida) de escolher um curso desse não disse? K k k k k Imagino a sua tristeza por não poder ler livros que não seja da faculdade! Como a minha está trancada, estou tendo tanto tempo para ler que estou engolindo quase um livro por dia... ê vício... hushaushuahs Que bom que está gostando da fic, fico feliz em saber que te divirto com as minhas maluquices, próximo capítulo então, é uma confusão atrás da outra... Espera só para ver... Sobre o Henrique... você acertou em cheio! Ele ta sempre rodeado de mulheres... E é assanhado que você precisava ver! Rsrsrsrsrs Me empolgo tanto que as respostas para as suas reviews são quase maiores que os capítulos... ahushuashuhasuus Seu beijo foi entregue ao Henrique e ele manda outro de volta (manda mesmo, porque é um bebezinho muito conquistador... rsrsrs). Beijos chérie!

**Luci E. Potter.**


	6. Confusões sem fim

**A Bela e a Fera**

* * *

**Capítulo 05 – Confusões sem fim**

É isso. Estávamos presos dentro de um livro. Mas claro que, com a minha sorte, não podia ser qualquer livro, tinha que ser logo 'A Bela e a Fera'!

Além disso, só sairíamos dali quando a Lily percebesse e confessasse que estava apaixonada pelo James. Então, para o nosso próprio bem, precisávamos mais do que nunca ajudar o Pontas a conquistar a ruiva. Se já era difícil em Hogwarts, ali dentro daquele livro as coisas ficaram ainda piores.

Culpa do Sirius. Como sempre. _Que eu saiba foi 'você' que colocou fogo na biblioteca._ Mas quem trouxe o sapo errado para a poção? **Não sei se vocês estão de olho no relógio, mas só faltam duas horas para começar o casamento. **Duas horas? Mas eu ainda tenho que fazer cabelo, maquiagem, trocar de roupa... _Parece que alguém vai ter que abandonar a narrativa..._ Você não está pensando em assumir, está? _Só enquanto você estiver ocupada._ Não! Eu que quero contar. **Pára de pirraça Lucy. Deixa o Sirius contar parte da história, é só você não demorar a se arrumar.** Remus, você já conheceu alguma mulher que não demore para se arrumar? Ainda mais para um casamento? **Hum...** _Por Merlin, Lucy. Você é uma bruxa! Não pode simplesmente balançar a varinha e arrumar o cabelo, balançar a varinha de novo e fazer a maquiagem, balançar mais uma vez e..._ Chega. Peguei o espírito da coisa._ E então?_ Vou me trocar, mas volto logo. Você pode contar a história por enquanto. _Ótimo..._

_Por insistência da Bela, fizemos nossa refeição na sala de jantar que era bem mais confortável que a cozinha._

_Enquanto almoçávamos, Bela nos perguntou como tínhamos ido parar no castelo e de onde viemos, já que ela nunca tinha nos visto no povoado._

_Lily inventou rapidamente uma história sobre nossa terra natal (mais ao sul, dizia a ruiva) e como nos perdemos completamente durante uma brincadeira de caça à bandeira (seja lá o que for isso)._

_Nem posso contar detalhes da história da Lily porque não conseguia prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fosse a nossa anfitriã. Sinceramente chamá-la de 'Bela' era quase uma calúnia diante de tanta beleza. Os cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados caídos por cima do ombro, os grandes olhos castanho-mel, o sorriso doce, a voz que parecia uma melodia, o corpo escultural escondido por trás de um volumoso vestido azul de mangas compridas..._

_- Seca a baba. – Foi o comentário da minha amada e ciumenta loirinha._

_- Não sei do que você está falando. – Murmurei enquanto desviava os olhos da minha nova musa._

_- Não sabe? Então posso adicionar 'patético' na sua lista de defeitos..._

_Girei os olhos no melhor estilo 'Lily Evans irritada com o bom dia de James Potter' e tentei voltar minha atenção para a conversa que se desenrolava na mesa. Confesso que não entendi nada das perguntas que Lily fazia a Bela._

_Foi só depois do almoço, quando nos reunimos novamente em frente à lareira para conversar foi que a ruiva pôde me explicar sobre suas especulações._

Voltei.

_Já?_

Sua sugestão de usar magia para fazer o cabelo e a maquiagem foi ótima! Só que eu devia ter treinado antes, ficaria muito melhor... _Então quer dizer que não é proposital esse tom vermelho nas suas bochechas? É pura falta de treino?_ Isso se chama blush! Você acha que eu exagerei? _Não. Esse tal de blush até que está bom, mas o batom..._ O que tem meu batom? _Muito forte. Posso tirar um pouco pra você?_

(silêncio)

_Não vai me responder?_ Estou pensando em aceitar a sua proposta só para ver se o padre te expulsa daqui da Igreja a pontapés! _Ele não faria isso, ele é um 'padre'!_ Eu posso gritar e dizer que você está abusando de mim! _Desculpe espertinha, mas esse livro que estamos escrevendo não seria uma boa prova a meu favor?_ Bem pensado... Por falar em padre... Acho que ele está te chamando. _Eu sei, estou fingindo não escutar._ Que horror! Vou lá ver o que ele quer...

_Não acredito! Aquela maluca está mentindo para o padre que eu tenho problemas mentais... Por isso escuto e não compreendo o que ele fala!_

_Depois que a missa do casamento terminar, vou levar a Lucy para a torre do sino! E não vai ser para um passeio romântico!_

Que padre fofo! Ele ficou compadecido do seu problema Sisi! _Já planejei minha vingança: vou te jogar da torre do sino depois da cerimônia!_ Que feio! E ele só queria pedir que você tivesse modos e tirasse os pés de cima do banco. Pediu para te explicar 'calmamente' (por causa do seu problema) que aqui é uma casa de oração, não uma mesa de bar... _Lucy eu te mato!_ Casa de oração, Sirius! Deixe seus pensamentos impuros fora daqui!

**Oi.**

Vixi... Não gosto desse 'oi' do Remus... _Eu também não._ **Só vim para conferir em que parte da história vocês estavam, porque as gargalhadas da Lucy podem ser ouvidas lá do lado de fora da Igreja...** Exagerado... _Estamos na parte 'vou empurrar a Lucy da torre do sino', é uma parte muito boa mesmo!_ **Nunca vi duas pessoas gostarem tanto de conversar fiado como vocês dois! Já perceberam quantas páginas desse presente é só de discussão de vocês?** Ah lobinho... Não estressa... Nós nos divertimos enquanto discutimos. Esse presente é especial porque estamos imprimindo nele nossa alma e nossa essência e não apenas nossas lembranças... **Nossa! Isso foi tão profundo!** Eu sei. Planejo usar essa explicação desde a primeira vez que você veio nos mandar voltar para a história. **Então, já que imprimimos nossa essência e nossa alma nesse presente, minha 'essência' aqui é a sensatez, por isso vou pedir mais uma vez que vocês voltem à história antes que o tempo acabe. **Ok. _Ok._

Hei, Aluado! Fique a vontade para voltar sempre que estivermos gargalhando, gritando ou puxando o caderno um do outro. Precisamos de você para nos 'centrar' de vez em quando. **Pode deixar.**

Então... Nem sei sobre o que eu falo agora... _Pode contar da explicação da Lily sobre em que 'ponto' da história nós estávamos._ Boa!

Depois do almoço nós fomos apresentados ao dono do castelo. Sério, eu quase morri de medo daquele monstrão enorme. Ainda mais porque na minha vaga lembrança da Bela e a Fera, ele era bem malvadão!

Mas foi um monstrinho manso como uma codorna que veio falar com a gente. _Manso como uma codorna? Aff... Que comparação mais idiota!_ Eu sei... Mas foi o primeiro animal que veio na minha mente! _E porque passam 'codornas' pela sua mente?_ Porque elas são bonitinhas? _Ai Lucy... Eu também tinha que ser canalizado por aturar essas suas maluquices, sabia?_ Canonizado. _Quê?_ 'Ca-no-ni-za-do' e não 'canalizado'. _É. Canonizado, seja lá o que isso signifique._ Ai Merlin, me dê paciência!

Foi Lily que nos explicou porque a Fera estava tão 'não-fera'.

- Chegamos aqui no castelo dois dias depois da tentativa de fuga da Bela... Ela foi para uma ala proibida do castelo, a Fera se descontrolou e avançou contra a garota. A Bela fugiu amedrontada, mas quando estava na floresta foi atacada por lobos enormes e famintos, mas foi salva pela Fera que a tinha seguido.

- E depois disso eles passam por um período de trégua enquanto se apaixonam dia após dia, não é isso? – Perguntei sorrindo.

Minha amiga ruiva deu de ombros.

- Talvez... Como estamos aqui, não sei dizer que rumos essa história vai tomar.

A Fera permitiu que ficássemos no castelo o tempo que precisássemos para encontrar na biblioteca do castelo algum mapa que nos levaria de volta para o nosso povoado. Bem... Se um simples mapa fosse a solução dos nossos problemas, eu mesma podia ter desenhado um! Mas a verdade é que teríamos que usar a biblioteca para o mesmo fim que usamos a de Hogwarts: encontrar uma maneira de abrir os olhos da Lily com relação ao James.

E a ruiva, que não sabia disso, procuraria livros sobre pessoas que vão parar dentro de outros livros. Ninguém teve coragem de dizer a ela o quanto sua busca era improfícua.

Sirius e James pediram que a ruiva contasse sobre a história da Bela e a Fera, para que eles se familiarizassem com o ambiente.

- A história de "A Bela e a Fera" é simples... Um príncipe mal educado e egoísta é enfeitiçado e condenado a permanecer como fera até que aprendesse a amar e fosse retribuído quando a última pétala de uma flor encantada caísse. Um dia o pai da Bela se perde e acaba vindo parar aqui no castelo e a Fera o aprisiona. Bela vem atrás do pai para libertá-lo e acaba se oferecendo como prisioneira no lugar dele. A fera vê uma oportunidade de Bela se tornar a garota que quebrará o feitiço e aceita a oferta dela. Os dois acabam se apaixonando, o feitiço é quebrado e todos vivem felizes para sempre...

Sirius abriu um sorriso enorme.

- E já que estamos dentro do livro, o que acontece se, por exemplo, a Bela perceber que eu sou um partido muito melhor do que aquele grandão? A história muda? – Sirius perguntou.

- Isso nunca aconteceria. – Falei com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Lucy, olha para esse corpo alto, moreno, musculoso e bem definido! Olha para o meu cabelo sexy, meu olhar sedutor e meu sorriso capaz de derreter um iceberg! Agora olha _aquilo_! Ele parece um animal selvagem peludo!

- Bem... – Lily murmurou concordando com Sirius e deixando James louco de ciúmes.

- Você não é um príncipe, ele é. – Respondi dando de ombros.

- Grande argumento!

- É suficiente para mim.

- Interesseira!

- Sirius, se eu me apaixonar por ele e ele por mim, o feitiço será desfeito e a Fera vai se tornar um homem: alto, loiro, musculoso, corpo bem definido, cabelo sexy, olhar sedutor, sorriso maravilhoso _**e príncipe**_! Como alguém poderia preferir _você_?

Remus interrompeu antes que a discussão se prolongasse. _Ele sempre interrompe._ Sim, é um dom do nosso lobinho!

- Então... Como não sabemos se a história muda ou não, é melhor tomarmos cuidado com nossas atitudes.

Todos concordaram com o Remus. O problema é que entre 'concordar' e 'praticar' existe uma distância quilométrica. E adivinhem quem foi o primeiro a quebrar o equilíbrio da história? Claro que foi ele: Sirius Black! _Sempre esse tom de acusação!_

Como não queríamos enlouquecer nos enfurnando dia e noite na biblioteca, dividimos as buscas em dois turnos. Lily e Remus que estavam ansiosos para conhecer a biblioteca foram primeiro. James resolveu acompanhá-los, Sirius foi atrás da Bela para cortejá-la e eu fui para os jardins brincar na neve.

Com exceção de mim, nenhum dos outros teve uma experiência interessante naquela tarde. _Você não sabe o que eu estava fazendo com a Bela..._ Pode tirar esse sorrisinho cínico do rosto, porque eu sei muito bem Sisi. Você estava levando um belo fora da adorável camponesa. _Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia maluca!_ Não vou perder tempo me explicando...

Bem, minha experiência também não foi assim tão interessante, mas vou contar meio por cima assim mesmo.

Eu estava sentada num banco do jardim observando a neve e lembrando-me das últimas férias de Natal em Hogwarts quando explodi, sem querer, uma bomba de bosta _plus_ no salão principal e algumas 'pelotinhas' marrons foram parar dentro do prato da McGonagall... Ela me colocou na detenção mais divertida da minha vida: limpar a neve das escadarias externas do colégio sem usar magia, durante uma tarde inteira.

Sim, é uma detenção sem sentido porque a neve sempre volta a cair e suja tudo novamente. Mas nos intervalos entre uma limpeza e outra, eu deitava no chão e abria a boca para comer os flocos de neve que caíam no meu rosto.

Se você já experimentou fazer isso, sabe tanto quanto eu como é divertido! Mas também sabe que gosto ruim tem a neve!

Estava prestes a me deitar no chão e repetir a 'brincadeira' quando a Fera desceu as escadas e sentou ao meu lado no banco do jardim.

A princípio eu fiquei super intimidada com um monstro daquele tamanho sentado ao meu lado. Por mais educado que ele tentasse parecer, eu sabia que seus instintos de fera estavam escondidos em algum lugar por baixo daquela pelagem espessa e poderiam ser liberados a qualquer momento.

Mas aos poucos, me esqueci completamente da situação absurda em que estava (dentro de um livro, conversando debaixo da neve com uma fera potencialmente assassina) e comecei a me soltar. Grande ideia! Não sei se vocês já perceberam, mas eu tenho um pequeno problema de falar pelos cotovelos. E aqui '_falar pelos cotovelos_' quase deixa de ser apenas força de expressão. Eu falo _tanto_ que meu corpo começa a falar junto comigo. Sério, eu me empolgo _muito_!

A Fera deve ter percebido que era um erro me estimular a falar, porque depois de (sei lá, uma eternidade?) algum tempo vi que ele começou a fazer algumas expressões de quem tem outras coisas para fazer e precisa ir. Mas eu não conseguia parar de falar! Foi horrível! Acho que naquela única conversa, ele já estava sabendo de mais coisas da minha vida do que minha própria mãe sabia.

Culpa dele que queria parecer educado e fazia perguntas polidas sobre as coisas que eu falava! Perguntas polidas são estímulo total para gente que não consegue frear a própria língua!

Fui salva pela chegada do Sirius. _É, eu sou sua salvação!_

- Está na hora do nosso turno. – Ele falou interrompendo um relato meu sobre minhas férias na França na casa da minha mãe.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a Fera murmurou algo parecido com um 'foi bom conversar com você', deu um tapinha nas minhas costas e sumiu para dentro do castelo.

A princípio não tínhamos um método de pesquisa. Até porque nós costumávamos divergir bastante sobre exatamente 'o que' pesquisar.

O jeito então era escolher livros aleatoriamente e começar a procurar qualquer coisa que parecesse ajudar.

Só que a biblioteca era imensa! Escolher livros aleatoriamente seria um trabalho árduo!

_Que tristeza..._Ai, estava demorando! O que é uma tristeza Sirius? _Essa sua descrição do lugar... 'A biblioteca era imensa'. Que coisa mais sem emoção..._ E onde está a emoção em entrar numa biblioteca? Se você puder me explicar... _O que eu quero dizer é que, bem... Essa é uma descrição miserável do lugar... Você podia ser um pouco mais poética e descrever aquele ambiente tão lindo..._ Ai Merlin! Sirius, estamos com um pouco de pressa aqui... E ainda temos muita história pela frente para eu ficar sendo 'poética' sobre uma BIBLIOTECA! **Eu acho que o Sirius tem razão.** Ah Remus, não vem me incomodar você também... Sério! Devia ter ficado em casa escrevendo! _Eu estaria lá, pode apostar._ **Vamos Lucy, não custa nada descrever o lugar. **_É, nos faça sentir novamente a magia de estar lá..._ Estou vendo que vou terminar de escrever isso na festa... _Por favor?_ Ai Sirius, que pessoa sem coração seria capaz de negar alguma coisa quando você faz essa carinha de cachorrinho abandonado? _Você tem sucesso nisso às vezes..._ Bem que eu queria ter sempre...

Bem... Eu sou péssima com descrições. Mas para vocês terem uma ideia, a biblioteca era tão maravilhosa que até o Sirius (que tem uma alergia séria a lugares com mais de dois livros reunidos) ficou encantado.

O lugar sozinho já parecia ser equivalente a um castelo inteiro de tão grande que era! Imensas janelas de vidros transparentes deixavam o brilho do sol entrar na sala criando uma atmosfera etérea. Mas os vários andares de livros devem ter sido o que mais fascinou meus amigos.

_É, já está melhor..._ Posso continuar agora? _Fique à vontade._

Depois de algumas horas lendo a pilha de livros que tínhamos escolhido, Sirius chamou a minha atenção.

- Achei uma coisa aqui... – Ele apontou para o livro que tinha em mãos.

- O título é 'como desfazer feitiços irresponsáveis'? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ele me mostrou a língua e passou o indicador pelas linhas como se estivesse tentando memorizar alguma coisa.

- Meu amo está esperando vocês para o jantar. – Falou Horloge pulando em cima da mesa para termos uma visão melhor dele.

- Só vou fazer um teste antes. – Sirius respondeu e começou a ler em voz alta:

Tic-tac as horas passam

Tic-tac sem parar

Tic-tac chega disso

Tic-tac queremos voltar!

É, eu não tive nem tempo de lembrá-lo que seu último 'teste' tinha nos enviado para dentro de um livro! Tentei gritar um 'não', mas já era tarde demais... Umas luzes amarelas saíram do livro e envolveram Horloge levantando-o da mesa.

Isso durou poucos segundos e logo Horloge caiu inconsciente na mesa da biblioteca. E eu pude dar o meu grito.

- Você o matou!

_A Lucy sempre espera o pior de mim._ Porque será? Você nem me dá motivos para pensar assim... _Mas eu o matei?_ Não... _Então!_ Mas parecia que tinha matado! _Como você costuma dizer: 'Ai, ai... '_

- Claro que não matei!

- Como você sabe? Ele não está respirando!

- Lucy, é um relógio. – Ele tentou parecer descontraído, porém pude perceber uma nota de tensão em sua voz.

Mas Horloge contrariou minha teoria quando levantou parecendo meio zonzo.

- O que aconteceu? – O chefe dos criados perguntou olhando ao seu redor.

- O Sirius... – Comecei a responder, mas me interrompi quando percebi que seus ponteiros giravam loucamente para trás. – Porque estão girando assim?

Horloge fez um movimento que, em uma pessoa, seria um dar de ombros.

- Não sei... Não consigo fazê-los parar. E já estou ficando enjoado com todo esse movimento...

- Sirius desfaz isso.

- Não posso. Não tem contra feitiço aqui.

- Sirius, é sério, faz parar! Ele está ficando amarelado!

- É verdade, olha aqui! – Ele estendeu o livro na minha direção.

Eu não conseguia ler nada, minhas vistas embaçavam por causa da visão periférica dos ponteiros de Horloge girando do meu lado.

Joguei o livro na mesa e pretendia tentar parar os ponteiros manualmente quando Horloge desmaiou antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo.

- Ao menos pararam... – Sirius tentou fazer graça. – Não tem como ele ficar mal quando está inconsciente!

- Sabe que isso me deu uma ideia? – Falei lentamente enquanto arquitetava um plano.

- É? Que ideia?

- Vou levar você para o alto da torre oeste e te amarrar lá! Assim as coisas param de ficar piores a cada minuto!

- Hei! – Ele preparava-se para discutir, mas eu o calei com um gesto da mão.

Peguei o Horloge no colo e saí da biblioteca.

Só percebi que Sirius estava me seguindo quando cheguei à sala de jantar. E todos já estavam jantando!

- Achamos que vocês não viriam mais, por isso começamos o jantar. – Bela explicou num tom de desculpas.

- Está tudo bem, nós não estamos com fome agora. – Falei por mim e por Sirius.

- Na verdade... – O maroto começou a puxar uma cadeira e eu o interrompi.

- Na verdade nós queremos saber onde é o quarto do Horloge. O pobrezinho estava tão cansado que desmaiou quando chegou à biblioteca.

- Eu posso levar vocês até lá. – Falou Lumière com seu jeito prestativo.

Até então eu não tinha percebido que ele era o candelabro mais próximo à Fera.

Por falar em Fera, ele me encarava com uma expressão curiosa, mas se apressou em desviar os olhos quando eu me virei para ele.

Pensei que ele estivesse me achando mal educada por me recusar a jantar com eles, e como queria ao máximo evitar que a 'fera' dentro dele explodisse, perguntei suavemente:

- O senhor nos daria permissão para jantarmos mais tarde?

Sério, ele pareceu aliviado quando ouviu minha pergunta. Sim, _aliviado_! Ele podia ter ficado _contente_ ou _surpreso_ com a minha educação e gentileza, mas a sua expressão de alívio me intrigou.

Minha _mãe_ ficaria aliviada, mas por saber que eu aprendi alguma coisa naquelas aulas de etiqueta caríssimas que ela me fez freqüentar nas minhas últimas férias... Só que os motivos da _Fera_ eu só fui descobrir nos dias seguintes: ele estava era com medo de passar algum tempo na minha companhia e eu disparar a falar sem nem tomar fôlego... _Viu? Só eu mesmo para te agüentar!_

Enquanto seguíamos Lumière rumo ao quarto do Horloge, Sirius me perguntou aos sussurros porque eu não podia tê-lo deixado jantando.

- Mas é muito engraçadinho! Apronta as suas e depois simplesmente deixa que outras pessoas consertem a merda que você fez!

- Uh! Você falou 'merda'. Nunca tinha te visto falar 'merda'. – Ele comentou pensativo.

- Ai Sirius, não sei como eu te agüento! Acabo de chamar a sua atenção e tudo o que você entende do meu discurso é 'merda'!

- Mas eu achei impressionante!

- O meu discurso? – Perguntei com um fio de esperança.

- Não, a merda! – Ele adora me provocar.

Girei os olhos e apressei o passo, eu já devia ter desistido do Sirius há muito tempo... _É que seu amor por mim é como um imã... Você pode tentar se afastar, mas eu sempre te atraio de volta._ Talvez essa seja a hora de eu confessar que eu me interesso por você como cobaia para meus estudos de psicologia... _Háhá_

- É aqui. – Lumière parou num ponto do corredor e apontou para a porta mais próxima.

- Obrigada. Pode voltar para o jantar, nós vamos demorar um pouco por aqui. – Eu o dispensei com toda a educação.

Posso resumir rapidamente o que aconteceu nas quatro horas seguintes. Sirius e eu conseguimos reanimar Horloge umas quatro vezes, mas ele sempre voltava a desmaiar de tontura por causa de seus ponteiros malucos.

E nada do que tentamos funcionou para anular aquele feitiço maluco do Sirius.

No final da noite, quando nossa fome já nos impedia de raciocinar e de brigar entre nós, fomos para a cozinha esquentar o jantar.

A solícita madame Samovar (a chaleira) ainda estava acordada nos esperando e serviu para nós um delicioso ensopado quentinho.

Já passava da meia-noite quando fomos para nossos quartos. Eu pretendia ficar junto com a Lily, mas Lumière não permitiu. Disse que num castelo enorme como aquele não fazia sentido ficar enfurnando várias pessoas no mesmo quarto.

Como eu estava muito cansada para discutir que 'duas' pessoas não são 'várias' e que o quarto era grande suficiente para uma família morar dentro dele sem problemas de espaço, decidi segui-lo em silêncio.

O dia seguinte foi um bem interessante para os relacionamentos em geral...

E eu já comecei essa minha observação logo depois de acordar.

No meu quarto havia uma janela enorme coberta por lindas cortinas brancas e vermelhas. Estava deitada observando as cortinas quando decidi descobrir se havia também uma sacada ali. Sou louca por sacadas.

Foi por isso que ignorando totalmente que estava só de camisola, deixei minha cama quentinha e abri a janela para receber o vento gelado lá de fora.

Tinha uma sacada! Só não dei pulinhos de felicidade porque o vento estava tão frio que quase me congelou. Voltei para dentro para vestir uma capa e corri de volta para a sacada.

Lá fora observei que Bela estava sentada no mesmo banquinho em que eu conversara com a Fera no dia anterior.

Sirius sentou ao lado dela e lhe ofereceu uma rosa.

Talvez eu não devesse ficar ali prestando atenção à conversa alheia e já ia me afastando quando ouvi o comentário da Bela:

- É uma flor tão linda...

Sim, eu tinha certeza do clichê máximo que o Sirius ia usar, portanto não consegui me afastar! Voltei a me debruçar na sacada em busca de diversão.

- Não tanto quanto você. – Ele sorriu fazendo charme.

- Obrigada, mas eu ia dizer que é uma flor linda, você não devia tê-la arrancado da roseira.

- Oh... Não... Não arranquei da roseira... – Ele balbuciou.

_Você está propositalmente fazendo isso parecer patético._ Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. _Fica péssimo observar pela sua perspectiva._ Conforme-se Sirius! É assim que suas cantadas baratas soam para as garotas. _Se fosse assim eu não teria tantas fãs apaixonadas por mim. As garotas derretem só de eu dizer 'oi'._ E muitas mais derreteriam se você ficasse apenas no 'oi' e poupasse os ouvidos delas de cantadas idiotas. _Engraçado você mencionar isso... Lembro que minhas cantadas funcionaram muito bem com você durante nosso sexto ano..._ Se você puxar exatamente aqueles meses pela memória, vai perceber que eu não te deixava falar muito... _Oh..._ O que foi? _Eu achava que aquilo era paixão pura!_ Enganou-se queridinho, era uma tática para te manter calado. _Interessante... Não quer fazer eu me calar agora?_ Casa de oração Sirius! Casa de oração! Deixa de ser pervertido...

Bem, para provar que sou uma pessoa de coração grande e puro que merece ir para o céu quando essa vida terminar, vou te poupar do constrangimento Sisi e passar para a minha próxima observação: Lily Evans.

Quando desviei o olhar de Sirius para as escadarias do castelo, vi que Lily estava caminhando com a Fera e eles pareciam envolvidos numa conversa tão interessante que eu percebia os olhos da minha amiga brilharem mesmo com a distância que nos separava.

Remus estava mais além, sentado num banco com um pergaminho sentado ao seu lado. Sim, um _pergaminho_ _sentado_ ao seu lado.

- Que interessante! – Murmurei sorrindo comigo mesma. – Sirius e a Bela, Lily e a Fera, Remus e o pergaminho!

O que estávamos fazendo com aquela história?

- E quem seria o meu par? – Perguntei ao vento de repente.

- Lucy. – James entrou apressado no meu quarto.

- ! – Gritei.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Você me assustou. – Respondi tentando me recuperar. – Não devia entrar assim no quarto de uma garota! Eu podia estar trocando de roupas, sabia?

- Você deveria trancar a porta do quarto quando fosse trocar de roupas. – Ele me respondeu.

- Hum... – Murmurei. Ele estava certo, o que eu podia responder? – E o que te faz entrar aqui com tanta pressa assim?

- Preciso te fazer uma pergunta.

'Ai Merlin.' Pensei. Vocês devem entender porque eu comecei a abanar a cabeça freneticamente, não é mesmo? Naquela hora eu só podia acreditar que James tinha chegado à mesma conclusão que eu de que éramos os únicos sem par ali naquela história.

- Minha resposta é não, James. Seria muito bizarro.

- Bizarro? – Ele franziu o cenho.

- É, eu não poderia conviver com isso. Além do que você passou anos demais lutando pela Lily, para de repente entregá-la assim, de mão beijada!

- Entregar a Lily? – Ele estranhou ainda mais. – Do que exatamente você está falando?

Ops! Parece que eu tinha me enganado quanto às intenções do meu amigo...

- Faça sua pergunta. – Tentei demonstrar alguma dignidade e não revelar meus pensamentos absurdos.

- Vocês encontraram alguma coisa ontem na biblioteca?

- Ah. Isso.

- Sim. Isso.

- Bem, não... – Dei de ombros e me joguei em cima da minha deliciosa cama macia.

Fiz um sinal para que James sentasse na poltrona do outro lado do quarto e passei a contar o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Quando terminei, ficamos algum tempo em silêncio pensando no que poderíamos fazer para consertar as coisas.

- Você ainda não explicou porque não pôde esperar para me encontrar quando eu descesse para o café-da-manhã.

- Pelo o que a Lis explicou sobre essa história, a Fera está procurando uma candidata para livrá-lo da maldição. E o grandão deve ter decidido que a minha ruiva é uma ótima opção, porque desde ontem à noite, não pára de cortejá-la. Estou com pressa Lucy, e com medo dessa história toda desandar de vez...

- A história da Bela e a Fera?

- Não! A minha história com a Lily.

- Ah, claro.

Fiquei em silêncio. Era nosso segundo dia no castelo e as confusões que já tínhamos causado talvez demorassem anos para serem desfeitas.

Lembrei da cena que estava vendo no jardim antes de James chegar e lhe perguntei:

- O que o Remus está fazendo com aquele pergaminho?

- Não me pergunte. Eles se conheceram ontem na biblioteca e não desgrudaram mais. Amor à primeira vista, _acho_.

- Por um pergaminho?

- Ela era uma garota, pelo o que entendi das apresentações...

- Bobinho... Ela pode ser uma velhota de duzentos anos... Só vamos saber quando o feitiço da Fera for desfeito.

- _Se_ for desfeito...

- Se... – Murmurei.

Não adiantava ficar ali fazendo conjecturas, tínhamos que agir! Mandei James me esperar no corredor para que eu trocasse de roupas e depois fomos à biblioteca.

- Você parece uma princesa. – James observou minha roupa sorrindo.

- Era só o que tinha no armário. – Respondi mal humorada.

Meu amigo gargalhou. Quem me conhece sabe que não gosto nadinha de corpete, saia, ou vestes cheias de babados e rendas... Só uso essas roupas pomposas quando minha mãe me obriga a comparecer a algum evento social...

Passamos horas na biblioteca sem encontrar nada interessante. Mas James não desanimava, tinha esperança que entre tantos milhares de livros, algum pudesse tirar a Fera do caminho ou abrir os olhos da ruiva com relação a ele ou nos levar de volta para nosso próprio castelo.

Tudo bem, Hogwarts não era propriamente _nosso castelo_, mas vocês me entenderam...

Eu tinha recém colocado uma nova pilha de livros em cima da mesa quando James apontou para além das janelas da biblioteca.

Sirius estava numa conversa bem _animada_ com a Bela. Ela gargalhava de alguma coisa que ele estava contando o que o fazia se empolgar ainda mais.

- Acho que deveríamos afastar o Sirius dela. – Comentei sem pensar nas conclusões precipitadas que James podia tirar.

- Sério? – Ele sorriu maroto.

- Não é o que você está pensando. – Me apressei em explicar. – A Bela tem que voltar a se aproximar da Fera, e a Lily tem que ficar sozinha e livre para você.

- E o Sirius para você... – James continuou com aquele sorrisinho idiota no rosto.

- Não. Sirius e eu não damos certo juntos, você sabe disso.

- E você sabe muito bem que o Amus...

- Chega Jay. Conversas sobre meus desencontros amorosos não têm espaço diante de tanta coisa que temos para fazer.

- Tudo bem. Alguma coisa parece útil? – Ele perguntou apontando para a pilha de livros que eu trouxera há pouco.

- Sim, claro. – Respondi com uma animação claramente fingida. – Esses três têm _capas vermelhas_, esses dois têm algum '_encanto_' no título e esses outros quatro têm as cores do arco-íris.

James revirou os olhos.

- Devíamos estabelecer, pelo menos, _algum_ padrão de busca.

- Fique à vontade para inventar um. – Dei de ombros e peguei o primeiro volume da pilha: '_o ogro encantado e o jantar do rei_'.

- '_Um encanto de garota_'? – James balançou um livro verde na minha frente. – Você ao menos _leu_ os títulos antes de trazê-los?

Dei de ombros.

- Na sua vez, pode tentar achar coisa melhor.

James bufou e pretendia ainda reclamar alguma coisa quando tivemos nossa conversa interrompida pela chegada de Fifi, um espanador de pó fêmea bem _saliente_, se é que vocês me entendem...

Subiu na mesa cheia de sorrisinhos para o James e conversa mole perguntando sobre o que ele estava lendo.

Jay lhe respondeu educadamente e ela começou a fazer comentários sobre a história que já tinha lido muitos anos antes.

Quando achei que a conversa estava muito prolongada, limpei a garganta para atrair a atenção deles na minha direção.

- Esse castelo tem lugares maravilhosos para vocês conversarem. Que tal irem procurar um deles e me deixarem ler em paz?

James revirou os olhos e Fifi abriu um sorriso mínimo.

- Você é a Lucy, não é? – Consenti com um gesto de cabeça. – Vim te avisar que tem alguém te esperando lá embaixo.

- Visita para mim? Quem é?

- Talvez eu não saiba... – Ela respondeu petulante e saiu da biblioteca assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Acho que ela ficou chateada por você tê-la expulsado daqui. – James explicou ao perceber minha expressão estupefata.

Provavelmente ele tinha razão. Mas eu acabava de decidir que não gostava daquele espanorzinho sem vergonha!

- Vou lá ver quem pode ser.

- Não vou te acompanhar, tenho um compromisso com um encanto de garota. – James falou irônico enquanto apontava para seu livro.

- Engraçadinho. – Mostrei língua e quando passei por ele, baguncei ainda mais aquele cabelo rebelde do meu amigo.

Quando saía da biblioteca, Remus passou como um foguete por mim carregando em uma das mãos o seu pergaminho 'talvez-donzela-talvez-velhota'.

- Oi Remmie.

- Oi Lu. Você tem visita. – Ele respondeu já longe dentro da biblioteca.

- Quem é? – Gritei para ele me escutar seja lá em qual corredor ele tenha se enfiado tão rápido.

Mas não tive resposta. Ou ele não escutou meu grito, ou me ignorou totalmente. Pelo bem da nossa linda amizade, vou acreditar que não fui ouvida...

Saí da biblioteca correndo. Minha mãe fica histérica quando eu corro dentro de casa, mas sou uma pessoa muito curiosa, queria saber quem é que tinha conseguido entrar naquela história doida e ainda por cima tinha conseguido me encontrar no castelo!

Quando desci os últimos degraus das escadarias, vi próximo à porta de entrada uma figurinha muito familiar. Aproximei-me um pouquinho mais para ter certeza antes de gritar e correr em sua direção.

- Oh meu Merlin! – Foi meu grito de surpresa.

- Oi Lucy! – A voz adorável do Du me saudou.

- Não acredito! – Abracei meu amiguinho levantando-o no ar. – Achei que nunca mais veria você!

Foi então que eu vi... Além da porta de entrada do castelo, dezenas de duendes parecidos com o Du estavam parados nos terrenos. E o pai do meu amiguinho estava um pouco à frente deles.

- Quantos duendes... – Murmurei preocupada.

- Bem, vocês mandaram meu pai de volta em segurança, então não tínhamos mais porque temer este lado da fronteira.

- _Não_... – O meu 'não' foi um 'não' de aflição... Mas o Du o interpretou como uma pergunta.

- Claro que não. Afinal agora podemos vir até aqui e é só vocês tirarem o feitiço que voltamos bem para o nosso povoado. Muitos quiseram vir nessa excursão para conhecer o Norte.

- Sério? – Mordi o canto dos lábios.

- Sim. E teve também mais um motivo... – Du pareceu subitamente constrangido, baixou o olhar e começou a balançar o pé direito de um lado para o outro.

- O que?

- Eles, bem... – Du pigarreou. – Eles vieram também para conhecer a senhorita.

- A senhorita? Qual senhorita? A Bela?

- Não. A senhorita você. – Ele respondeu levantando os olhos para me encarar.

Ok. Foi a _minha_ vez de ficar corada.

- Oh... – Falei quase engasgada. – Por quê?

- É que eu contei sobre nossa aventura e o quanto gostei de você... E contei sobre o dragão que você enfrentou ao invés de se esconder dele...

As palavras dele ficaram subitamente abafadas porque eu o abracei forte novamente.

- Você é mesmo uma fofura Du!

Ele sorriu e acenou para que o pai dele se aproximasse.

- Olá senhorita Lucy. – O pai do Du, que eu continuo não lembrando o nome, me cumprimentou.

- Que bom que o senhor pôde reencontrar o seu filho. – Falei emocionada.

Depois de uma breve troca de agradecimentos e educadas frases curtas de cumprimento, perguntei cautelosa:

- Como voltou até aqui tão rápido?

Não sou muito boa de matemática, mas tinha a leve impressão que tinha se passado pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas desde o nosso último encontro com o ex-enfeitiçado pai do Du...

- Ah, essa é uma pergunta interessante. – O pai do Du respondeu parecendo orgulhoso. Não sei se estava orgulhoso de mim, por eu ter feito uma pergunta _tão _interessante, ou se estava orgulhoso de si próprio pela resposta que ia me dar.

O problema é que ele não me respondeu. Ficou me encarando com uma expressão de expectativa e eu não sabia se era para tentar adivinhar, ou se era um hábito daquela raça de duendes esperar por uma palavra-chave antes de responder uma pergunta _interessante_.

Quando percebi que _deveria_ falar algo, soltei um brilhante '_e então?_'.

Du sorriu enquanto me perguntava:

- Podemos entrar e nos acomodar em algum lugar para contar nossa história?

Respirei profundamente ao concordar em levá-los para a sala da lareira. Nunca gostei das aulas de adivinhação porque não acredito em prever o futuro. Mas acreditava em carma. E naquele momento eu tive a mais absoluta certeza de que quando fôssemos punidos por bagunçar tanto as coisas na história da Bela e a Fera, a conta viria salgada.

E como o universo conspirava totalmente contra mim dentro daquele livro, a punição começaria muito antes do que eu podia esperar...

* * *

**N/a:**

Olá pessoas! Quem aqui já estava com saudades do Du? _o/ _o/ _o/

Um beijo rápido para as fofíssimas:

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.**– Ówin, mais uma leitora que adora a Bela e a Fera! Fico feliz em ganhar uma nova leitora, espero que continue gostando dessa fic maluca... Beijinhos e sapos de chocolate para você também.

**Mandy BrixX –** Hei filhota! Que bom ver você por aqui! Seus beijos foram devidamente entregues ao Henrique, rsrsrsrs. Hahaha sim, é você! E que bom que gostou da sua casa! Tentei fazer uma casa com personalidade... huashuahsuah É, você é uma bruxinha bem poderosa mesmo! Precisa ver o que ainda está por vir... Você ainda brinca, mas acho que só daqui a dois capítulos, se não me engano... XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado da sua participação! Adorei que você apareceu, filhota, estava com saudades... O Henrique te manda muitos beijinhos de volta... Love U _Xuxu_, beijos.

**Caroline Evans Potter **– Saudades também coração. Isso me lembra que ainda tenho que responder o seu e-mail... Vivo me esquecendo de olhar aquele hotmail... XD Ówin... Eu sei que você ama esses dois, eu também amo! Acho que é por isso que gosto de fazê-los sofrer! Huahsuahsuahsua Beijos enormes coração! Do Henrique também.

**Miss Moony **– Oi chérie! Estou vendo que mecânica dos sólidos realmente te persegue nas épocas de postagem de a Bela e a Fera... haushuahsuahs Mas acho que agora você já está de férias, não? Aiii... você viu o meu bebê! Viu só como ele é _mesmo_ assanhado? Kkkkkkkk Ah, eu também gosto daquela parte das reações deles... Especialmente quando o Remus dá exemplos de coisas mais 'fáceis' de se realizarem. Haushaushuashu Espero que com esse capítulo de hoje eu tenha conseguido satisfazer parte da sua curiosidade sobre as encrencas deles! Rsrsrsrs E no próximo tem mais, espere só para ver... Bem, sobre NSM... Fiquei animadíssima com a sua empolgação! Haushuahsuahsua E estou postando bem rapidinho lá, não estou? Kkkkkk Beijos meus e do Henrique para você flor! =*

É isso pessoal, próximo capítulo '_Desfaz um feitiço, faz outro_', vem rapidinho, só depende de vocês me alegrarem com reviews... XD

Beijinhos,

Luci E. Potter.


	7. Desfaz um feitiço, faz outro

**A Bela e a Fera**

* * *

**Capítulo 06 – Desfaz um feitiço, faz outro**

_Talvez eu possa interromper agora e contar a vocês como a desalmada da Lucy mandou para a morte um adorável garotinho chamado Chip._ Ele era uma xícara, não um garotinho! _Ele era um garotinho transformado em xícara!_ Ponto para você... Mas não o mandei para a morte! _Oh, claro que não! Quando é com você, o que conta é só a intenção que é sempre a melhor._ Sim. A intenção era ótima! Eu só me esqueci de pensar _antes_ nas conseqüências... _Típico..._ Haha!

_Lucy entrou com o Du e o restante dos duendes para a sala da lareira. Aquela sala estava rapidamente se transformando em um refúgio para nós. Era tão parecida com o nosso querido salão comunal da Torre dos Leões que enquanto estávamos ali, parecia por alguns instantes que estávamos de volta ao nosso querido castelo._ Tem alguém ficando sentimental aqui... _Não estou sentimental 'aqui', estava sentimental 'lá'. Sentia falta de Hogwarts e tinha medo de nunca mais voltar._ Nunca imaginei que gostava tanto assim da escola. _Não da escola, mas das minhas amadas fãs!_ Entendi.

_O pai do Du contou à Lucy que durante os anos que passou do lado Norte da fronteira teve que trabalhar para se sustentar. Mais ou menos como o Aluado tinha feito por nós. Mas como ele tinha passado vários anos ali, já tinha conseguido comprar dois cavalos e uma carroça grande. Foi como ele foi para casa, encontrou o Du e voltou. Com a carroça apinhada de duendes._

_E então vocês me perguntam: ainda assim foi rápido demais! Vocês não estão confundindo as datas? E eu respondo: não. A história é exatamente essa. Ele foi embora e voltou em impressionantes trinta horas._

_Dois fatos interessantes contribuíram para isso. Durante o tempo que ficamos no povoado, como Du voltou sozinho à sua vila, fez o caminho bem mais rápido do que quando andou com a gente. Conversou com os outros duendezinhos, contou sua aventura e manifestou a vontade de ir tentar encontrar seu pai. Pretendia também nos encontrar de qualquer jeito, porque com ou sem o pai desaparecido, precisaríamos 'tirar o feitiço' dos duendes que atravessariam a fronteira._

_O que aconteceu então foi que o pai do Du encontrou o filho no caminho. O segundo fato interessante é que o pai do Du tinha roubado um pozinho mágico da linda e estonteante não-bruxa Amanda Wulf._ Você nunca vai se curar desse seu medo de insultá-la não?_ Respeito, Lucy, é puro respeito. E não faz mal a ninguém!_ Claro que não.

_Esse pozinho, quando jogado pelo pai do Du nos cavalos os fizeram correr como se fossem um trem bala._ É uma explicação realmente interessante. E merecia mesmo ser contada no conforto de uma agradável sala aquecida por uma lareira gigante.

_Quando o Du e seu pai terminaram a história, madame Samovar entrou na sala e serviu um chá quente para Lucy e para todos os duendes. Lucy ficou com o pequeno Chip nas mãos, sem ter coragem de beber o chá em um objeto animado. O engraçado é que não teve coragem de tomar chá no pobre Chip, mas teve coragem de mandá-lo para a morte._ Já falei sobre minhas intenções? _Já, mas foi um argumento totalmente infundado._ Sabe, acho que _eu_ deveria contar a história de como fui _induzida_ a tomar uma atitude tão insensata. _É curioso ver como você consegue amenizar o modo de contar as coisas quando o erro é 'seu'._ Aham! Sou ótima nisso! _Conte então Lucy..._

Os duendes tomavam seus chás enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades. Eu, como tinha decidido que não conseguiria beber qualquer coisa que fosse naquela xícara fofinha, fiquei apenas observando a lareira por algum tempo.

Foi o próprio Chip quem me tirou dos meus devaneios. Ele disse que tinha escutado a história dos duendes e de como chegaram ali tão rápido. Contou-me também o tanto que sofria por ter sido transformado em xícara e não poder sair brincando por aí como qualquer criança normal fazia.

Fiquei comovida. E esse foi o meu erro. _Oh, pobrezinha..._

- Entendo como se sente. – Murmurei de volta. – Quando eu era criança, minha mãe não me deixava sair de casa para nada. Eu era uma criança um tanto inquieta, sabe? Ela tinha medo que eu me perdesse ou coisa pior...

- Minha mãe também é assim. – Ele me respondeu desolado.

Mantive meu tom de confidência enquanto lhe revelava mais sobre minha infância.

- Já que ficava trancada em casa, vivia inventando brincadeiras de explorar a lugar, mas por maior que fosse minha casa, chegou um dia que eu não tinha mais o que descobrir. Foi quando bolei um plano de fuga.

- Você fugiu de casa? – Ele me perguntou parecendo totalmente admirado.

- Sim. Por algumas horas. Voltei antes que minha mãe percebesse que eu tinha saído.

- Como você fez para sair sem ser vista?

Relutei em dar essa informação e fiz uma pergunta como se não tivesse escutado a dele.

- Que lugar você mais gostaria de conhecer?

- A floresta. – Ele respondeu com um ar sonhador. – Às vezes eu subo na janela mais alta do castelo e fico olhando para aquela floresta tão grande. É tão linda!

- E é mesmo.

- Minha mãe diz que é perigoso lá fora.

- Bobagem, a floresta não é um lugar tão terrível quanto dizem por aí. Passamos por ela sem termos nenhum contratempo.

- Verdade?

- Sim. – Falei confiante.

- Então acha que não tem problema eu ir conhecer a floresta um dia?

- Problema nenhum. – Respondi sorrindo enquanto me lembrava dos pássaros que cantavam no nosso caminho até o castelo e me esquecendo obviamente dos lobos que, segundo o livro da Bela e a Fera, viviam na floresta em torno da nossa atual residência.

De repente Chip parou de prestar atenção à conversa, parecendo ter a mente bem longe dali. _Porque será?_

Comecei a sentir uma pontada de culpa. Tinha que estar ajudando James na biblioteca e estava ali de conversa fiada... _Bem, todos estavam se divertindo, porque você não podia se distrair também?_ Obrigada pelo consolo. Está alguns anos atrasado, mas serve assim mesmo. _Disponha._

Chip se despediu e, junto com as outras xícaras, seguiu madame Samovar para a cozinha. Imediatamente todos os duendes se levantaram do tapete em que estavam sentados em círculo e começaram a se despedir de mim.

- Vão voltar para o povoado de vocês? – Perguntei enquanto me agachava para ficar da altura do Du.

- Claro que não. – Ele me respondeu rindo. – Passamos tantos anos no nosso povoado, agora queremos conhecer _este_ povoado.

- Hum... – Foi minha fascinante resposta.

- Voltaremos para te visitar. – Du comentou em tom de quem está me tranqüilizando. Quem me dera que saudade fosse o maior dos meus problemas...

- Vou ficar feliz de te ver de novo. – Falei sinceramente.

- E temos que voltar de qualquer jeito, não? Precisamos tirar o feitiço antes de irmos para casa. – O pai do Du me falou.

- É verdade. – Concordei sem nem pensar muito sobre o que estávamos falando, pois naquele momento Bela tinha aparecido na porta da sala e fez um sinal de que queria conversar comigo.

Me despedi dos duendezinhos e fui até ela tentando ser o mais simpática que eu conseguia dadas as circunstâncias. Afinal, não era culpa _dela_ que eu detestava sua história...

- Oi. – Ela falou tímida. – Podemos caminhar um pouco?

- Claro. – Sorri.

Caminhamos bastante antes que ela falasse alguma coisa. Não tentei puxar conversa. Não iria forçar tanto assim minha boa vontade, já era um trabalho hercúleo estar na companhia dela...

- Eu estava conversando com o Sirius no jardim hoje cedo... – Ela começou.

Pensei em responder um 'eu vi', mas preferi ficar quieta.

- Vi você na biblioteca com o James. – Bela continuou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. – As cortinas estavam abertas...

- Sim, e daí? – Pode parecer uma pergunta grosseira, mas eu a fiz educadamente. E com um sorrisinho que espero não tenha sido muito _amarelo_.

- É que estive me perguntando se... Bem... Vocês... Hum...

- Não. Nós não temos nada além de uma boa amizade.

Ela pareceu feliz com a resposta. Não posso dizer que animalzinho simpático de fazenda passou pela minha mente quando vi sua reação porque a classificação dessa história não permite.

Mas sinceramente? Que tipo de garota era ela? Estava comprometida com a Fera (sim, estava comprometida porque na história original eles ficam juntos! Não importa o quanto interferimos, aqueles dois ainda tinham um compromisso!), passou a manhã toda flertando com o Sirius e agora queria saber do James?

Só posso imaginar se o Remmie já tinha passado também pela mente pervertida dela...

Não consegui segurar minha língua...

- Achei que tivesse interessada no Sirius. – Confessei.

- Ele é divertido.

- Mas?

Como posso continuar a transcrever essa conversa sem ferir seus sentimentos Sisi? _Obrigado pela preocupação, mas meus sentimentos já foram feridos... Agora é apenas lembrança... Não que eu ache que a opinião dela é válida, mas tudo bem..._ Ok.

- Não sei como explicar... É que o James é mais _interessante_.

Bem, eu discordava. Pronto, falei. O Jay tem todo aquele charme fofo dele, mas o Sirius... Bem... Vocês sabem... O Sirius tem um '_algo a mais_'... _Algo a mais?_ Sim... E não me faça explicar isso, já estou corada o suficiente... _Essa confissão vale ouro, sabia? Estou pensando em arrancar essa página e guardar comigo._ Não precisa exagerar. _Tudo bem. Depois do que escreveu nesse parágrafo, pode me pedir o que quiser que eu concordo. Menos pedidos impuros, lembre-se que estamos numa casa de oração._ Hei, essa fala é minha! E eu não tenho pensamentos impuros envolvendo você, senhor Sirius Black! _Não?_ Vou voltar para a história...

Fiquei sem fala perante a declaração da Bela. Não iria defender o Sirius em voz alta, claro. E também não sabia como impedi-la de levar adiante esse plano do mal de conquistar o James. Não que eu achasse que ele podia ser conquistado por alguém que não fosse a Lis. Mas não era bom facilitar. Minha volta ao mundo real estava em jogo!

- Talvez você pudesse nos dar uma ajuda... – Ela comentou nervosa, torcendo as mãos. Estava claro para mim que a garota nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Fui salva pelo destino que tinha conduzido nossos passos até a biblioteca.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei de olhos arregalados. Bela se limitou a levar as duas mãos à boca para cobrir sua expressão de espanto.

O lugar estava a maior confusão.

James, Remus e uma garota que eu ainda não conhecia, estavam sentados no fundo do aposento, atrás de uma mesa enorme cheia de livros. E no espaço entre a entrada da biblioteca e a mesa deles havia centenas de objetos animados numa agitação e alarido extraordinários.

Lily e a Fera (isso já estava começando a parecer o novo nome do livro...) observavam tudo com sorrisos de expectativa.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – Sirius surgiu de algum lugar e veio em nossa direção sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- O que é tudo isso? – Bela perguntou.

- Estão vendo aquela ali sentada junto ao Remus? – Ele perguntou e apontou para a tal garota que eu mencionei que ainda não conhecia.

- Sim. – Bela e eu respondemos juntas.

- Ela era um pergaminho até algumas horas atrás.

- O que? – Eu engasguei ao perguntar.

- Como ela virou uma pessoa? – Bela, que não sabia nada sobre o feitiço da Fera e dos humanos que viviam no castelo, perguntou inocentemente.

- Vai saber... – Sirius deu de ombros e piscou para mim.

Entendi que depois ele me explicava a história direito.

Virei-me novamente para a 'garota ex-pergaminho' para observá-la melhor. Quase soltei um assobio de admiração. Ela era _linda_! Com uma pele quase tão branca quanto a minha, mas de cabelos extremamente negros e lisos. E os olhos dela eram de um azul tão vivo quanto o céu num dia de verão. _A boca dela também era linda! Lábios carnudos de um vermelho intenso como se ela tivesse passado morangos nos lábios._ Talvez tivesse... _Sem contar o corpo escultural muito bem valorizado pelo espartilho justo que ela usava. E a saia, não comprida o suficiente, revelavam um lindo par de..._ Ok. Chega. Já conseguiram entender que o Remito se deu bem, não? E eu que esperava que ela fosse uma velhota...

- E toda essa confusão? – Perguntei apontando para a fila de objetos na biblioteca.

- Acho melhor darmos uma volta, Lucy. – Sirius murmurou me puxando pelo braço. – Daqui a pouco voltamos, Bela.

- Tudo bem... – Ela murmurou confusa.

Dei mais uma espiada para trás a tempo de vê-la entrando na biblioteca.

- Não sei como o Aluado desfez o feitiço daquela garota. – Sirius explicou enquanto caminhávamos. – Mas rapidamente a história se espalhou pelo castelo e quase todo mundo veio tentar se livrar da maldição.

- Inclusive a Fera. – Sugeri.

- Sim. Mas acontece que Remus garante que está fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que fez com a _garota ex-pergaminho_, mas não está dando certo com mais ninguém.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Nem perguntei... – Ele pareceu pensar no assunto pela primeira vez.

- A Fera já tentou?

Ele assentiu.

- Também não funcionou com ele. O primeiro que eu levei até lá foi o Horloge. Pensei que talvez ele se ele voltasse à forma humana parasse de desmaiar por causa dos ponteiros que ficam rodando para trás.

Senti uma pontada de culpa. Por causa da aparição do Du, tinha me esquecido completamente de ir visitar Horloge e ver se ele melhorara.

- O Du veio me visitar. – Contei.

- _Aqui_? Quando?

- Foi embora agorinha. – Expliquei e rapidamente comecei a contar sobre a visita dos duendes.

Sirius soltou um suspiro quando terminei meu relato.

- As coisas estão fugindo do nosso controle...

- Você acha? – Perguntei irônica.

Ele deu de ombros.

Caminhamos em silêncio até chegarmos aos jardins. O lugar estava lindo, completamente coberto de neve.

Sentamos lado a lado num banco de mármore e continuamos em silêncio contemplando os terrenos daquele castelo tão magnífico.

- Acha que vamos voltar algum dia? – A voz da minha melhor amiga nos trouxe à realidade alguns minutos depois.

Lily andou lentamente até o banco em que estávamos e sentou-se ao meu lado. Apoiei a cabeça no ombro dela como costumava fazer sempre que estava deprimida e ela apertou minha mão.

- Eu gostaria que sim, ruiva. – Respondi.

- O Peter deve estar apavorado se perguntando onde fomos parar. – Falou Sirius.

Achei que Lily aproveitaria a oportunidade para lembrar ao Sirius que foi ele quem nos meteu dentro daquele livro, mas ela apenas murmurou um '_pobre Rabicho_'.

Naquele momento Bela desceu as escadarias do castelo conversando com Lumière e Sirius se alvoroçou todo ao meu lado.

- Lucy, você tem certeza que não quer voltar a namorar comigo? – Ele perguntou de repente me fazendo encará-lo surpresa.

- Porque essa pergunta agora?

Ele deu aquele sorrisinho charmoso dele e respondeu simplesmente 'porque sim'.

- Não, Sisi. Não acho que seja o momento para discutirmos isso.

_Nunca é o momento..._ Eu tinha um namorado na época. Não era certo. _Lucy naquela época, o sapo da Martindale era mais seu namorado do que aquele Sonserino asqueroso..._ Haha, boas lembranças daquele sapo... _Tsc, tsc..._

- Tudo bem então. – Ele respondeu faceiro e saiu quase correndo em direção à Bela.

- Cachorro... – Murmurei. Lily riu.

- Remus não conseguiu desfazer o feitiço de mais ninguém. – Minha amiga comentou mudando de assunto.

- Estou impressionada que ele tenha conseguido desfazer de uma pessoa que seja!

- Eu também. Depois que ele dispensou todos os objetos da biblioteca, alegando que talvez devessem tentar amanhã, peguei o livro que ele usou para desfazer o feitiço da namoradinha dele e dei uma olhada.

- Namoradinha? – Sim, às vezes eu tenho o mesmo problema do Sirius de me fixar em partes não importantes dos discursos das pessoas.

- É, eles estão namorando. Formam um casal lindo, você não acha?

- Acho. Espero que ela seja uma boa pessoa, o Remmie merece.

- Sim. Também espero.

- Você disse que pegou o livro para ler? – Voltei ao ponto principal da notícia que Lily estava contando.

- Peguei, imaginei que devia ser um livro poderoso para ter quebrado um feitiço tão forte quanto o que transformou os habitantes do castelo em objetos. Mas não encontrei nada de útil.

- Por isso você chegou aqui perguntando se achávamos que iríamos voltar algum dia?

- Sim... Depois de ver o livro senti minhas esperanças desvanecerem um pouco.

Foi minha vez de apertar a mão dela.

- Lis, você não acha que está se aproximando muito da Fera? – Perguntei de repente.

- Porque o tom de censura?

- Vi vocês dois hoje de manhã. Pareciam bem _íntimos_.

- Descobrimos que nos entendemos muito bem! Ele não é egoísta e mal educado como o livro retrata. – Lily falou entusiasmada. – A Fera tem uma conversa muito agradável e está se esforçando bastante para ser cortês. Ainda mais se considerarmos como ele vivia aqui antes da chegada da Bela e de nós.

- Está _gostando_ dele?

- Sim. Não sei se do jeito que você está pensando, mas estou gostando sim.

- Por Merlin, eu não te entendo ruiva! Você gosta dessa Fera que conheceu ontem e odeia o James que corre atrás de você como um louco há anos! O que a Fera tem que o James não tem?

Lily girou os olhos, mas era eu quem tinha motivos para fazer isso. Nós nunca sairíamos daquele livro se a Lily optasse pela Fera ao invés do Jay.

- Lucy, ou você é surda para nunca ter escutado ou é idiota para nunca ter entendido o que eu canso de repetir que odeio no Potter!

- Ui. Essa doeu. – Falei ofendida. Lily dificilmente pegava pesado assim comigo.

- Desculpe. – Ela mordeu o canto dos lábios.

Dei de ombros casualmente enquanto me levantava. Não iria desculpá-la tão facilmente assim. Não pelo o que ela disse, porque ignoro totalmente qualquer ofensa contra a minha pessoa, _sei que é sempre mentira_... Mas porque não tinha gostado dos rumos daquela conversa. Imaginei que se ficasse mais tempo ali ouvindo minha amiga defendendo a Fera, isso ia fazê-la gostar ainda mais do monstrão quando começasse a enumerar suas maravilhosas qualidades.

- Tenho que ir... Estava no meu turno de pesquisa com o James quando saí para receber o Du. Precisamos terminar nosso trabalho.

- O Du esteve aqui? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim... Longa história. Posso te contar depois do almoço.

- Tudo bem. – Ela suspirou e me deixou livre para sair, virando-se para observar alguns cavalos revirando a neve em busca de capim para pastar.

Cheguei à biblioteca quase colocando meus pulmões para fora. Sério, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha ido e voltado àquele lugar só naquela manhã.

James estava escondido atrás de uma pilha de livros quando eu entrei.

- Onde estão todos? – Perguntei sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Remus foi dar uma volta pelo castelo com a sua nova namoradinha. – James abaixou na mesa o livro que estava lendo. – A Fera saiu logo depois da Lis, mandando seus objetos-criados retomarem seus afazeres. A Bela foi a última a deixar a biblioteca. Parecia muito interessada em conversar comigo sobre qualquer livro que eu pegasse para ler.

- Ela gosta bastante de literatura. Lembra o que o senhor Holt comentou quando visitamos sua livraria no povoado?

- Sim.

- E tem também o fato de que ela está bastante interessada em você.

- O que? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- É... Ela veio conversar comigo dizendo que te achava um bom partido, se eu podia ajudá-la e tal...

- Sério? – Ele sorriu empertigado. – Mas e o Sirius?

- Disse que ele é divertido, mas que prefere você.

- Bem... Ela também não é de se jogar fora, hein? – Lá estava aquele sorrisinho maroto que eu conhecia tão bem.

- Jay, foco! – Falei autoritária. – Precisamos ir embora daqui e só você e a Lis podem nos tirar desse livro!

- Que mal faz um pouquinho de diversão enquanto isso? – Ele deu de ombros. – E é bom saber que se a ruiva não me quer, até aqui dentro de um livro tem um moça deslumbrante afim de mim.

- É, mas o senhor trate de se esforçar um pouco mais porque eu não pretendo passar o resto da minha vida dentro do livro que eu mais odeio no mundo! E tendo como pretendentes apenas objetos animados!

- O Remus se apaixonou por um pergaminho e deu certo.

- É, sorte a dele. – Falei pensativa. – Jay, exatamente porque mesmo é que você não pode tentar conquistar a ruiva do método normal? Mostrando o que ela tem a ganhar ficando com você?

- Porque eu bem que tentaria isso pudesse me aproximar dela. Mas sua amiga não me deixa ficar a menos de meio metro de distância. É por isso que precisamos de um feitiço para fazê-la baixar a guarda, ou abrir o coração, ou qualquer outra coisa nesse sentido.

- Ah, é.

Suspiramos juntos e eu desviei os olhos para a pilha de livros que Jay separara depois que eu saí para atender o Du.

- Fiz uma seleção bem mais relevante que a sua. – Ele falou notando o foco da minha atenção. – São todos livros com feitiços, o problema é que não tem explicação nenhuma sobre _o que_ o feitiço faz. Você precisa ler tudo e escolher pelo conjunto de palavras o que mais parece atender sua necessidade.

- Uau, joguinho perigoso esse... Preferia voltar a ler a história do ogro encantado...

- Nada de ogro encantado para você. – James sorriu e me estendeu um livro de capa azul escuro.

Minutos depois Sirius se juntou a nós em silêncio. Sentou ao lado do James e escolheu aleatoriamente um livro da pilha.

James e eu trocamos olhares confusos, mas decidimos não perguntar nada.

- Achei que estivessem precisando de ajuda. – Ele levantou o olhar do livro para nos explicar.

- Ótima ideia! – James sorriu para o amigo.

- Desde que você pense bem antes de ler algum feitiço em voz alta.

- Acho que aprendi a lição. – Ele respondeu e me mostrou língua.

Quem dera fosse verdade!

- Esse aqui é bem sugestivo... E lembra uma cantiga trouxa que eu cantava quando era criança. – Apontei para meu livro de capa azul.

James pegou o livro da minha mão e leu os versos que eu indicara.

- Hum... Não parece perigoso. – Ele concordou comigo.

- O que eu li ontem também não parecia. E lembrem-se como está o Horloge.

Mordi o canto dos lábios.

- Se alguém tem que tentar esse aqui tem que ser você, Jay. Não vou te pressionar para decidir se vai ler ou não.

- Que mal pode fazer? – Ele perguntou enquanto observava novamente a página.

Pensei em mencionar que esse não é o tipo de pergunta que se faça, mas resolvi ficar quieta.

Jay limpou a garganta e começou a ler em voz alta:

_Se essa história, se essa história fosse minha_

_Eu pulava, eu pulava de um pé só_

_Ou de joelhos, ou de joelhos ia longe_

_Para o meu, para o meu amor me amar_

Prendi a respiração e percebi Sirius fazer a mesma coisa do outro lado da mesa.

James largou o livro e olhou para os lados como se procurasse notar se alguma coisa tinha mudado.

- Tudo certo com vocês? – Ele perguntou e nós acenamos que sim.

Em seguida dei um grito de surpresa. Lily estava entrando na biblioteca. Lembro de ter pensado '_Oh meu Merlin, oh meu Merlin! A Lis veio correndo dizer que ama o Jayjay!_'. Não contive uma expressão de imensa felicidade quando minha amiga se aproximava da mesa em que estávamos.

Pelo sorriso no rosto do Sirius, ele pensava o mesmo que eu. Arrisquei um olhar rápido na direção do James para ver se ele também estava na expectativa de uma declaração da Lis e tive certeza que sim. Meu amigo suava frio e estava limpando discretamente as mãos molhadas na camiseta.

- Que caras são essas? – Lily perguntou quando chegou perto da nossa mesa.

- Como? – Perguntei sentindo toda a minha felicidade se esvair.

- Vocês três estão me olhando como se esperassem que eu dissesse que descobri como voltar para Hogwarts.

- E você não descobriu nada? – James perguntou esperançoso.

- Não Potter. Só vim chamá-los para o almoço. E é melhor virem logo, madame Samovar parece enlouquecida, não vai servir ninguém mais tarde.

- Porque ela está enlouquecida? – Sirius perguntou.

Lily deu de ombros.

- Ela não explica. Vamos tentar descobrir depois do almoço, talvez já esteja mais calma.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei em irmos logo. – Depois continuamos com isso aqui.

Sirius, James e eu nos levantamos para sair da biblioteca. Lily foi à frente e eu aproveitei para murmurar para os garotos:

- Nada aconteceu?

Eles abanaram a cabeça, desolados.

Mas nos enganamos redondamente. Quando começamos a seguir a Lis, percebemos o que o feitiço tinha feito: James só conseguia andar pulando de um pé só.

- Essa não... Sirius murmurou enquanto James e eu quase chorávamos de desespero.

* * *

Alguma de vocês quer ser a '_garota ex-pergaminho_'? O Remmie está aceitando fãs apaixonadas como candidatas à vaga... (Se tiver mais de uma, faço um sorteio... rsrsrsrs)

**miss Moony** – Oi chérie! Você não imagina como fico feliz em ver que um capítulo te deixou tão empolgada! Haushauhsuahs Realmente, imagina o _quanto_ a Lucy deve ter falado para conseguir amedrontar aquele monstrão? Ahh o feitiço do Sirius ricocheteou no Horloge, por isso o chefe dos criados começou a passar mal com seus ponteiros girando para trás... Mas bem que voltar até o começo da história era uma boa alternativa... ahushaushauhs Sim, só a maluca da Lucy para achar que o James estava pensando o mesmo que ela! Kkkk Concordo sobre a Lily! E agora tem mais uma no páreo pelo James, a ruiva que se cuide! Kkkkk A pergunta que você fez sobre o pergaminho foi respondida nesse capítulo, agora quanto ao problema do feitiço do Du (e de praticamente toda a vila)... Isso ainda vai demorar para aparecer as conseqüências... xD Ahh! Por falar em NSM... Como o último capítulo eu postei antes da sua review, atropelando assim as suas teorias, o próximo capítulo eu estou aguardando só o seu comentário para poder atualizar. Que fique claro que isso não é chantagem! Mas é que fico curiosa com as suas teorias (tanto quanto você fica com os meus capítulos!)! huashuahsuahsuhasuas Beijos chérie! Vou tentar entrar no MSN, também me divirto muito com as nossas conversas!

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS** – Obrigada! E esse pergaminho do Remmie ainda vai dar o que falar... ahushahsuahsu Beijos!

**Caroline Evans Potter** – E o pergaminho do Remito ganhou vida! Huashuahusha Que bom que está gostando minha lindinha! Sim, concordo sobre o Six... E também sobre o Jay... kkkkkk Amo-te! Beijinhos!

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


End file.
